Surrender
by Ci Evans Potter
Summary: CONTINUAÇÃO DE PROVOCATIVE... bom, ninguem se entrega ao seu verdadeiro amor... ninguem adimite amar... mas com a ajuda dos amigos eles seguirão o caminho certo.
1. Relaxando

N/A: Bom, ta ai a continuação de Provocative! espero q gostem... nusss tem mta coisa pra acontecer ainda pela frente! mtaaa...

* * *

**- Capítulo 1 - **

**...Relaxando...

* * *

**

_Mude._

_Mas comece devagar,_

_porque a direção é mais importante_

_que a velocidade._

_(trecho do poema de Clarice Linspector - **Mude**)_

* * *

- Ai, graças a deus! Não agüento mais usar essa roupa! – ela se levantou e foi se dirigindo as escadas que levavam ao seu dormitório. 

- Espera, Anna! Você não vai me dizer o que eu tenho que fazer?

Ela se virou para ele com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- Ah, Tiago, quando chegar a hora, você vai saber!

* * *

Depois de tirar aquela roupa e tomar um banho, Annabelle começou a pensar na loucura que acabara de fazer. 

Começou a imaginar se Tiago tivesse aceitado subir para o quarto dele... balançou a cabeça como para jogar os pensamentos para longe.

_É melhor dar certo ou alguém ia se arrepender de ter nascido. _– ela pensou cruelmente. _Agora só falta eu dar aquela risada maligna..._

Abriu o dossel da cama e se jogou de bruços. Provavelmente esse dia ficaria na sua memória.

* * *

Três dias se passaram, e as coisas pareciam ter voltado ao normal. 

Só pareciam...

- Anna... – Sirius a chamara depois da aula para uma conversa um pouquinho particular.

- Sim, o que foi?

- O seu plano vai demorar muito pra entrar em ação? – falou ele em sussurros. Tiago estava arrumando seu material perto deles.

- Black, não apresse um mestre. – ela riu. – Não é tão fácil sabe. Eu tenho que resolver umas coisinhas primeiro antes de colocar o meu plano pra funcionar.

- E no que consistiria o seu plano?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

- Não vai funcionar, Black.

Ele sorriu, contrariado.

- Mas sério, o Pontas não tem dormido muito, sabe? E isso significa que eu também não tenho dormido muito...

- Por quê? Vocês dormem na mesma cama?

Mas ele não teve chance de replicar, pois Lílian tinha a chamado e ela atendeu caminhando ao lado da garota.

E antes de sair pela porta ela gritou para Sirius:

- Não se preocupe, eu vou dar um jeito!

Tiago, já com a mochila nas costas, olhou suspeito para Annabelle e depois para Sirius.

- O que está acontecendo?

- Nada, meu amigo. – disse Sirius passando o braço pelo ombro dele. – Nada.

* * *

- Anna. – chamou Tiago quando a garota atravessava a multidão de alunos em direção a sala de Feitiços. 

- Oi, gracinha! – ela falou. Lílian a acompanhava, de cabeça baixa, de um lado e Tiago de outro.

- Ahn, só vim te avisar que amanhã tem treino de Quadribol às quatro. – Annabelle era uma verdadeira viciada em Quadribol.

Ela fez que entendeu e pode perceber olheiras profundas em Tiago quando entraram na sala e cada um foi para um canto.

- Ei, Lily – disse Annabelle num sussurro. – você também percebeu que o Tiago está maior cabisbaixo?

- Belle, por que eu ficaria reparando no Potter?

Annabelle revirou os olhos e começou a matutar uma idéia...

* * *

Anoiteceu e Sirius não tivera a chance de falar com Annabelle de novo, ela já tinha ido deitar. Não entendera o que a garota dissera e agora teria mais uma noite de preocupação pela frente. Não havia ninguém no salão comunal. Só os marotos. 

- Aluado, eu sei que você dorme a noite, mas eu não! – reclamou Sirius.

- Sirius, não acho que o fato de Tiago estar estudando seja ruim. – falou Remo cândido.

- Aluado! _Ele está estudando de verdade! Isso é preocupante! _– disse Sirius, quase possesso.

Remo tinha que admitir. Tiago não era de pegar nos livros pra estudar.

- Talvez ele só esteja tentando impressionar a Lily. – tentou Remo.

- Meu, acho que ele não estudaria dois dias seguidos só pra impressionar a ruiva!

- Almofadinhas! Ele está apaixonado! Provavelmente ele se tocou disso agora.

- Não... – disse Sirius balançando a cabeça, não querendo se conformar. - isso está errado! Se ele estivesse apaixonado ele estaria convidando-a para sair e não...

- Não! Isso é diferente. Ele convida todas pra sair. Provavelmente...

- Chega com os seus provavelmentes! Nós precisamos fazer uma intervenção imediatamente.

Remo jogou as mãos para cima, e acabou concordando.

* * *

- Pontas... – começou Sirius, sentado na frente do amigo, numa das mesas do salão comunal da Grifinória. 

- Ah... oi Almofadinhas, Aluado. Não tinha visto vocês aí!

Sirius deu um sorriso meio nervoso.

- O que está acontecendo com você? Você ta doente?

- Não está acontecendo nada. Não estou doente! – falou ele estranhando a pergunta.

- Você está estudando, cara! – falou Sirius sério.

- Almofadinhas... sempre se preocupando comigo! – **(N/A: essa frase soou meio gay! Mas ele não é não ¬¬)** Eu estou bem. Só estou tentando passar o ano.

- Você nunca precisou estudar pra passar o ano! – falou Remo.

Tiago sorriu meio tímido.

Sirius pegou Tiago pela gola da camisa e o fez subir as escadas. Tiago foi relutante. Sabia que isso não ia acabar até arrancarem tudo que precisavam saber.

Remo seguiu os dois com um ar de cansado.

- O que está acontecendo? – disse Sirius largando Tiago no meio do quarto.

- Nada está acontecendo, ok? – falou Tiago nervoso agora.

Sirius deu um soco de direita no rosto de Tiago.

- Por que você fez isso? – disse o garoto massageando a bochecha.

- Se você continuar a não me dizer o que está acontecendo com você, eu vou continuar a te bater. Eu só quero te ajudar sabe?

- Ótima maneira de ajudar. – disse Tiago se levantando.

Remo ficou a um lado assistindo os dois.

- Sabem... – ele começou e os dois olharam para ele – eu que sou o lobisomem e vocês que se comportam como animais. Não vai adiantar nada um ficar batendo no outro.

E assim que ele terminou de falar Tiago deu um soco em Sirius de troco.

Remo olhou indignado para Tiago e Sirius deu uns cambaleios para trás.

- Eu estava devendo pra ele. – falou Tiago sorrindo.

Tiago deu um suspiro largando os braços ao lado do corpo.

- Vocês querem mesmo saber a verdade? – disse Tiago, e os dois fizeram que sim com a cabeça. – Muito bem. Descobri das piores das maneiras que gosto de uma garota que não vai ficar comigo. Que me odeia com todas as letras. E eu acho que simplesmente vou seguir o que ela me mandou fazer.

- O que ela te mandou fazer? – perguntou Remo, confuso e desconfiado.

- Parar de persegui-la. Parar de convidá-la para sair. E eu acho que vou tentar só ser amigo dela...

- Você nunca foi amigo dela. – falou Sirius meio duvidoso.

- Eu sei! – falou Tiago depois de um suspiro. – Eu estou... tentando, ok?

- Ahn... – Sirius parecia constrangido – Você quer se aproximar dela não agindo como você mesmo?

Tiago parecia ainda mais triste que estava aquele dia que perdera a aposta que foi no mesmo dia que Gideão voltou.

Tiago se virou para Sirius e o encarou.

- Você simplesmente não entende. Não entende o que é perder quem você gosta.

Tiago se virou e saiu pela porta.

_Sim, eu sei como é._ – pensou Sirius olhando para Remo com a cara de que estragou tudo.

- Não se preocupe, Almofadinhas. – falou Remo, tentando alegrá-lo. – Ele não está bravo com a gente, ou com você. Ele só precisa de um tempo pra pensar. É só isso.

Sirius fez um barulho que mais parecia um rosnado.

- Pensei que você fosse dizer "eu bem que te disse".

Remo balançou a cabeça.

- Não tem graça ficar dizendo a toda hora.

Sirius revirou os olhos e Remo foi se arrumar para dormir.

Mesmo que as palavras acolhedoras de Remo tenham sentido, Sirius não se sentiu melhor quando foi deitar. Ele tinha tentado esperar Tiago no salão comunal, mas ele não voltara do seu passeio. Decidira ir dormir.

Entrou no quarto e viu uma pessoa que não esperava.

- O que _você_ está fazendo aqui?

- Esperando o Tiago. – disse a voz suavemente.

* * *

Tiago vagara pelo castelo até se cansar. Não queria mais pensar na ruiva. Isso só trazia coisas ruins ao seu coração: ressentimento por tê-la feito odiá-lo, ódio do panaca que estava com ela e mais um monte de coisas que nem conseguia identificar. Mas não conseguia tirá-la da cabeça. Aquele sorriso que poucas vezes ela dera a ele. Os cabelos macios dela. Tinha tido tantas chances de fazer as pazes com ela, mas preferiu irritá-la só para ter aquele gostinho. Não... ele precisava admitir que ela bravinha era a melhor coisa. As bochechas ficavam vermelhas e as respostas ainda mais rápidas. 

Então ele começou a pensar naquele dia. Um dia antes do último passeio a Hogsmeade, quando vira Gideão conversando com Lílian no corredor e ela estava sorrindo timidamente.

Tiago achou estranho e quando Gideão saiu, Tiago foi até ela.

- Oi, Lily!

Ela que ainda estava sorrindo timidamente, olhando Gideão ir embora, virou-se já sabendo quem a chamara. Já reconhecia a voz fazia anos.

- É Evans, Potter. – falou emburrada, indo na direção contrária a do maroto.

- Ei espera! – falou Tiago correndo para ficar ao lado de Lílian.

Ela parou de supetão, como se já conhecesse o que aconteceria em seguida.

- Você quer ir comigo à...

- Não. – ela interrompeu-o, e incrivelmente não gritou dessa vez. – E sabe porquê? – falou ela ironicamente.

Tiago balançou a cabeça negativamente. Estava com um pé atrás por causa desse sorrisinho estampado no rosto de Lílian.

- Porque eu já tenho com quem ir! – falou ela, se sentindo vitoriosa.

- Não me diga que é o Prewett! – falou Tiago com uma cara de descrença.

Lílian estranhando essa expressão nele, ficou sem vontade de acabar com ele e falou um "sim" muito inseguro.

- Certo... – disse Tiago meio atordoado.

Virou-se sem falar mais nada e andou sem rumo. Recordou-se que estava com seu orgulho ferido ao máximo. Quando foi que Gideão pediu para sair com ela e levou um fora? _Ele não era melhor que eu!_

Então topou com Sirius e o garoto exigir saber o que estava acontecendo.

Lembrou-se de contar tudo como se tivesse acabado de receber _Veriteraserum, _ou seja, sem emoção nenhuma. E depois Sirius, o Resolvedor-de-problemas-do-jeito-mais-fácil, arrumou duas meninas lindas da Lufa-Lufa para eles se divertirem em Hogsmeade.

_Coitado de Remo..._ - pensou Tiago lembrando que ele ficou um dia inteiro falando que isso não era a solução para os problemas; que isso só traria mais mágoas, etc, etc...

E realmente se sentiu muito mal depois. _Aquele lobo é mais inteligente do que acha que é._

_E foi depois desse episódio besta que eu percebi que a ruivinha me deixava mais louco do que eu sempre fui. Ela tinha mexido comigo de um jeito que nenhuma outra nunca tinha._

Colocando esses pensamentos de lado ele continuou o seu caminho.

* * *

- Ei, você! Apague essa luz! – falou um velho barbudo de um quadro à esquerda de Lílian. 

- Ai, fique quieto! Eu já estou acabando a ronda e já estou indo embora! – reclamou Lílian.

O homem olhou ranzinza para Lílian, mas ela nem ligou. Continuou seguindo os corredores silenciosos.

De repente escutou passos no corredor a sua direita e saiu correndo na direção do som.

Quando a claridade da varinha de Lílian alcançou o dono dos passos, ela fez uma cara de como se já previsse que seria ele.

* * *

Tiago se assustou quando viu Lílian apontando sua varinha para ele e ele para ela. 

- Evans! O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou ele meio nervoso, abaixando a varinha.

- O que eu estou fazendo... – falou ela indignada num tom mais alto. – Eu estou fazendo a minha ronda noturna! E você não deveria estar aqui depois do toque de recolher!

Tiago deu um tapa na própria testa. Tinha totalmente perdido noção do horário.

- Ahn... – falou meio desconcertado – Eu acho que pedir desculpas não vai adiantar não é?

Lílian olhou Tiago com os olhos apertados.

- Você está bem?

- Estou... por quê? – Tiago estranhou a pergunta da ruiva.

- Você está com uma cara esquisita! – falou ela desconfiada.

- Ah, obrigado! Adoro quando as pessoas falam que a minha cara é esquisita!

- Eu não falei que a sua cara é esquisita... quer saber? Deixa pra lá. Depois eu te falo qual é a sua detenção, só volte logo para a torre da Grifinória que eu quero terminar isso aqui rapidinho.

- Está bem. – falou Tiago desanimado.

Ele se virou, desviou do seu caminho e voltou para o quarto. Lílian foi para o lado contrário e também voltou ao dormitório.

* * *

Fazia quase três dias que Tiago não dormia direito. E sabia que isso estava deixando Sirius acordado também. 

_Prometo dormir hoje, Almofadinhas._

E deu uma risadinha sozinho.

Chegou ao quarto exausto. Não sabia que tinha andado tanto. Nem a passagem secreta que usou ajudou a chegar mais rápido.

Quando abriu o cortinado da sua cama levou um susto.

- Annabelle! – a menina estava deitada na sua cama lendo uma revista. - O que você está fazendo aqui?

_Já vi que hoje eu não durmo_. – pensou ele.

- Eu meio, que fiquei sabendo que você não está dormindo muito esses dias e vim aqui te ajudar. – disse ela se sentando e fechando a revista.

- O que você vai fazer?

_Me cansar com muito sexo?Meu Merlin, Tiago você é um sacana. _– pensou ele consigo mesmo.

Ele não tinha orgulho desse seu lado machista, mas às vezes não podia deixar de pensar.

- Vou fazer um relaxamento com você.

Tiago fez uma careta.

_O que essa menina está tentando fazer? Me deixar maluco? Pelo menos não estou pensando na Lily. Ah droga, pensei nela._

- Vem, troca de roupa e deita que eu já to com sono. Onde você tava? Você demorou muito! – falou ela brava.

_Ok! Ela acabou de me convidar pra dormir com ela? _

_Não, sua besta! - _falou a voz da sensatez -_ Ela falou que vai fazer um relaxamento em você! _

_Legal! – _pensou ele com um sorriso maroto.

_Não! Não é isso que você está pensando. Deve ser um relaxamento mesmo._

Ela jogou o pijama na cara dele.

- Você dormiu em pé? Vai logo! – exigiu ela.

Ele pegou a roupa e foi se trocar no banheiro. Quando ele voltou, ela estava deitada de novo folheando a revista.

- Finalmente! – ela saiu da cama e Tiago se sentou onde antes ela estava.

Só então, ele reparou que ela estava de pijama. Um pijama amarelo claro cheio de ursinhos segurando potes de mel. Ele ia fazer um comentário, mas preferiu passar.

Ela pegou sua varinha e acendeu umas velas que Tiago também não tinha reparado que estavam no seu criado-mudo.

Tiago olhou pra ela, desconfiado.

- Velas cheirosas. Essência de Lírio.

Tiago levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Não é de propósito. Foi a Lily que me deu. Agora deite-se e escute apenas a minha voz.

- Vai ser um pouco difícil com os roncos do Rabicho.

Ela apontou a varinha para o cortinado e fez o feitiço da Imperturbabilidade.

- Pronto. Agora, tente ficar confortável.

_Com você me olhando dormir vai ser difícil._

Tiago deitou na cama e ela sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Respire fundo, tente relaxar ao máximo... Sinta agora o sangue fluindo pelo seu pé, finja que ele é a única parte do seu corpo. Sinta-o inchar e desinchar de acordo com a sua respiração. Agora a perna... – ela falava com uma voz suave, bem calma. A cada frase ela parava um pouco para deixar surtir efeito.

E foi assim até a cabeça. Tiago havia dormido assim que passara do abdômen. Quando viu que aquilo não era brincadeira, realmente quis levar a sério.

Era uma delícia, realmente um relaxamento que relaxava relaxicamente. Mas essa coisa de relaxar as partes do corpo tinha-o feito esquecer do resto. Esquecer dos seus problemas.

_Pelo menos funcionou..._ – pensou Annabelle que não achava que isso fosse mesmo dar certo. _Talvez sejam as velas. Provavelmente, Lily enfeitiçou essas velas.

* * *

_

Lílian voltou para a torre da Grifinória antes ainda de Tiago, mas ela pensava que ele já estava em sua confortável cama e então subiu para o seu dormitório. Tinha sido uma noite estranha.

Primeiro Tiago chamara-a de Evans. Será que ele estava aprontando alguma?

Depois estava com uma cara abatida. Bem que Annabelle tinha falado, mas ela com o seu orgulho todo não olhara para ele aquela hora. Quando entrou no quarto, encontrou Annabelle sentada em sua cama lendo um livro que provavelmente era de Quadribol.

- Ei fofa! – falou ela, quando a ruiva se largou na própria cama.

- Olá... – falou em um tom baixo.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Annabelle levantando os olhos e olhando para seu lado direito.

- Estou cansada, só. – respondeu Lílian indo até o malão e procurando sua camisola.

- Alguma coisa aconteceu! – falou Annabelle se sentando para ouvir a novela. (novela porque é o jeito que elas costumam contar as coisas uma pra outra)

- Nada aconteceu, Belle! – falou ela meio irritada.

Annabelle piscou e a encarou nos olhos profundamente.

- Sabe, eu odeio quando você faz isso, parece que lê minha mente.

Annabelle abriu um sorriso.

- Ai... – disse ela num sussurro e se largou na cama de novo. – Encontrei Potter nos corredores enquanto fazia minha ronda.

- Hum... – disse Annabelle, como se já tivesse entendido tudo.

- É, e ele levou uma detenção. É só isso. – falou Lílian erguendo a cabeça para olhar para Anna.

- Mentirosa.

_Ô saco..._ – pensou Lílian.

- Ta. Eu acho que ele ta estranho. Quero dizer... ele me chamou de Evans e...

- E o quê?

- E a gente não brigou. – falou ela desviando o olhar do teto para a cama ao lado.

Annabelle tentou disfarçar um sorriso.

- Você queria brigar com ele?

- Não! – falou ela se sentando. – Belle, eu só acho que seja estranho ele estar andando sozinho no castelo às onze e meia da noite e não estar aprontando nenhuma...

- Hoje é noite de lua cheia?

- Eu acho que não, por quê?

- Ah... nada... – concordou Annabelle sem muita convicção.

- Por que nós mudamos de assunto?

- Eu estava com essa dúvida. Desculpe... mas posso perguntar uma coisa?

Lílian acenou com a cabeça.

- Você não sente falta de brigar com o Tiago, sente?

- _O quê_? – falou ela pulando da cama como se tivesse sido beliscada.

- Nada, Lily. – disse Annabelle jogando as mãos para cima.

Lílian se trocou e Annabelle apagou as luzes.

- Boa noite. – disseram as duas.

Mas Lílian não dormiu logo. Ela começou a lembrar da última vez que não tinha brigado com Tiago. Fora um pouco antes do primeiro encontro com Gideão.

Ele tinha se postado tão bizarro depois de anunciar que sairia com Prewett. Ela pensara que ele ia gritar com ela a plenos pulmões e já até estava preparada pra sacar sua varinha. Porém, ele simplesmente saíra sem gritar nem nada. Parecia que mal tinha se importado com ela ter aceitado o convite do outro.

Então depois ela viu, ele e Sirius agarrados com duas garotas Lufa-Lufas.

Pelo jeito não tinha mesmo se importado.

Uns dias depois Tiago viera falar com ela. Não, na verdade, a abordara sutilmente com uma prensada na parede e um beijo roubado.

Ela não se entregara ao beijo, mas foi tempo suficiente para ficar com o gosto dele para o resto da noite.

O corredor deserto era convidativo para fazer coisas escondidas. Ele viera perguntar se realmente estava saindo com Prewett agora.

- Me solta! – disse ela se debatendo e com muitos esforços conseguiu se soltar do abraço de Tiago. - Sim, Potter. Mas não que isso tenha a ver com a sua vida...

O olhar que ele lhe deu a fez vacilar nas palavras. Era como se de repente ele estivesse ficado vazio por dentro. Não tinha mais aquele brilho de quando ele vinha convidá-la para sair.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – falou ele tristemente.

Ela olhou para ele desacreditando. Ele estava pedindo tão sinceramente. Isso não era coisa de Tiago Potter.

- Ahn... – antes que ela pudesse responder ele continuou. – Por que você não deu um fora nele como você sempre dá em mim?

Ela arregalou os olhos. Parecia ter recebido um soco no estômago. Por que ele estava perguntando uma coisa dessas?

_Porque você é arrogante, insistente, petulante, idiota, machista, metido e mais um monte de coisa! _– pensou ela, mas, na verdade, disse:

- Não... não sei, Potter.

- É por que ele é mais bonito?

Tiago falava com olhos suplicantes. Nunca vira Tiago assim.

_Não ele não é mais bonito. _– pensou ela.

- Olha, Potter... eu cansei de brigar com você. Eu achei que se você visse que eu estava com alguém você talvez parasse de me incomodar. – de repente Lílian se viu sendo mais sincera do que gostaria.

- Pera lá. Você saiu com Prewett para eu não te perturbar mais? – falou Tiago desacreditando.

- Ahn... por isso e por outras coisas... – disse corando.

Tiago agora estava irritado.

- Tudo bem então, Lil... quero dizer, Evans! – falou ele num sorriso forçado - Eu não vou mais te incomodar, - agora ele quase bufava - não vou mais te chamar para sair, não vou nem falar com você se eu puder, mas antes disso – ele falou e deu um passo a frente para diminuir o espaço entre os dois. – fale nos meus olhos sem vacilar que você não me quer mais no seu pé. Que não quer que eu nem me aproxime de você se não for algo realmente importante.

Lílian lembrou-se de ficar extremamente assustada na hora. Mas olhou diretamente nos olhos de Tiago Potter e disse "eu não quero mais você me perturbando" no mesmo tom que um robô.

Tiago virou rapidamente e começou a andar. Depois disso, começou a sair com Gideão. Annabelle não entendera realmente o porquê, e talvez Lílian nem soubesse mesmo o porquê. Não amava Gideão, mas com ele se sentia mais segura do que com qualquer outro. Mais segura do que com Tiago Potter, pelo menos.

Desde aquele dia, há cinco meses atrás, ele não dirigira a palavra a ela. A não ser quando ela começava a falar com ele. E eles conseqüentemente brigavam.

Só teve uma vez, um dia antes de terminar o ano, ele veio com um convite para ela.

- Oi, Evans.

- Olá, Potter. – ele tinha sido civilizado com ela.

- Eu vou fazer uma festa lá em casa em agosto. – disse ele entregando o convite para ela.

O convite era todo personalizado, bem ao estilo Tiago Potter. Ia ser dia 18 de agosto na casa dele. Ia ser um final de semana de festas.

_Só vai rolar sacanagem! _– Lílian lembrou de ter pensado.

- Se você quiser ir, eu já convidei a Annabelle.

- Ela que falou pra você me chamar?

- Não. Eu to chamando todo mundo mesmo.

- Ah... – Lílian lembrara de se sentir muito menosprezada na hora. – Mas eu acho que não vai dar pra ir! Mas obrigada, mesmo assim. – e devolveu o convite a Tiago.

Ele deu de ombros pegou o convite de volta. Recordou que Annabelle voltara daquela festa falando que fora a melhor festa da sua vida.

Recordou-se que depois de falar aquilo para Tiago se sentiu angustiada. Não esperava sentir aquilo, mas talvez sentisse falta...

Naquela noite, esse novo Tiago, a desnorteou tanto que até teve um sonho esquisito. Tiago se casara com Annabelle e tinham um filho e pareciam felizes. Enquanto ela tinha terminado com Gideão e ficava de babá para o filho deles.

Lílian abriu os olhos. Não enxergava nada além da escuridão do seu cortinado.

Fechou-os mais uma vez e tentou não pensar em nada. E assim adormeceu.

* * *

N/A: Meu adoro fazer esse negocio de pensamentos... ihihihhi e pela frente mto mais coisas... 

na verdade eu queria terminar o cap com o começo do q agora é o segundo cap, mas acho q assim nao ficou mto ruim...

mandem seus reviews para eu ficar cada vez mais inpirada! eeeee

ah... provavelemente o segundo cap soh vem la pelo dia 18 pq vou viajar... cara de ressentida mas desculpa, eu nao aguento mais ficar em ksa...

mas pode deixar q eu voltanto nao paro de escrever ok?

bjinhos para todos

e esse cap eh pra vc Bruna Black q fez chantagem comigo, mas q funcionou! '

e a todas q mandaram reviews para Provocative! adorei gente!

bjinhos de novo!


	2. A História de Nós Dois

**N/A: ola pessoas! bom, esse cap vai ser curtinho, mas é que eu nao tenho escrito muito pq eu tava viajando! '**

**me desculpem a demora...**

**td bem q todo mundo ta fazendo maior confusao, mas Surrender É a continuaçao de Provocative. Nao existe um Provocative 2, nao...**

**é isso...**

**ah, e eu acho q esse capitulo vai acabar com as duvidas de todo mundo...**

**bjinhos -

* * *

**

**- Capítulo 2 -**

…**A história de nós dois….

* * *

**

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces, can´t deny it, can´t pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you wont get to see the tears I've cried  
Behind these hazel eyes _

Swallow me, then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you, it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside anymore  
Anymore

(trecho da música _Behind These Hazel Eyes_, by **Kelly Clarkson**)

* * *

- Annabelle... – sussurrou Sirius em seu ouvido. 

Ela abriu os olhos e piscou várias vezes até se acostumar com a claridade.

- Oi, Black.

- Bom dia, raio de sol. – falou ele baixinho.

- Dormiu bem, hein? – falou ela, se levantando e empurrando Sirius para fora do cortinado de Tiago.

- O que você fez com ele eu não sei, mas deu certo, pois ele não falou nenhuma vez durante a noite.

Ela sorriu.

- Foi, na verdade, tão simples. – Sirius reparou que a cara dela não era a das melhores.

- Se eu soubesse que você ia dormir aqui, tinha oferecido a minha cama.

- Eu não ia, mas fiquei com muita preguiça de voltar pro meu dormitório.

- Mas provavelmente você teria ficado mais confortável na minha cama e não toda encolhida aqui na cama do Pontas.

- Black, você sabe que já dormi na mesma cama que Tiago várias vezes. E também, seria muito mais seguro que eu dormisse longe de você.

- Por quê?

- Por que se você tentasse me agarrar eu teria que chutar você pra fora da cama.

Ele revirou os olhos.

- Vamos tomar café?

- Sim, mas deixa eu me trocar primeiro. – ela pegou a mochila que estava do lado do criado-mudo e se dirigiu ao banheiro.

Dez minutos depois, ela parecia outra pessoa. O rosto tinha voltado ao normal. Como ele conhecia tão bem...

- Vamos? – ela disse.

Ele se levantou da sua cama e a acompanhou.

Eles chegaram lá embaixo e viram vários alunos se dirigindo para fora do salão comunal e vários que ainda esperavam outros para irem tomar café.

Então antes de conseguirem passar pelos alunos, uma quintanista parou na frente dos dois. Cumprimentou Sirius com um beijinho nos lábios e um aceno a Annabelle.

- Sirius, eu não sei por que você faltou ao nosso encontro ontem, mas eu te perdôo, ok?

Sirius estava em choque desde daquele beijinho. Tinha esquecido completamente que marcara algo para ontem, mas ainda... ainda que faltasse no encontro a menina o perdoava. Não conseguia entender as mulheres...

A menina se foi e ele se virou com olhos arregalados para Annabelle.

- Mil desculpas! – ele falou apressado.

- Por que está me pedindo desculpas? – ela falou com desdém. – Eu não tenho nada a ver com os seus _casinhos_.

E saiu caminhando para o Salão Principal.

Sirius olhou para cima como se para pedir ajuda aos céus e seguiu atrás de Annabelle.

* * *

A história dos dois era complicada. Mas vamos começar do começo...

Annabelle sempre passara os verões na casa de Tiago, ou vice versa. Mesmo antes de Hogwarts, pois eles se tornaram vizinhos quando tinham quatro anos. Annabelle morava a apenas algumas casas abaixo da de Tiago. E, não sei se foi porque os dois eram filhos únicos, ou simplesmente porque Tiago deu um doce a ela quando se conheceram, mas se tornaram muito amigos rapidamente.

Quando entraram em Hogwarts, cada um arranjou seus próprios amigos, mas as férias de verão ainda era uma coisa meio sagrada para eles.

Então, no segundo ano, o melhor amigo de Tiago foi passar as férias na casa dele. Annabelle ficou possessa. Não gostava do amigo do outro. Sirius Black. Ele era metido. Gostava de fazer coisas chatas. Coisas de menino.

E quando ela tentou fazer uma visita ele ficou tirando sarro das brincadeiras que ela sugeria. Assim ela voltou pra casa e prometeu nunca ir à casa de Tiago quando o besta do Sirius Black estiver lá.

Então, esse verão foi o mais chato de toda a sua vida.

No outro verão, Sirius não pudera ir à casa de Tiago e tudo voltara ao normal. Quer dizer, o brincar de casinha já não era mais normal. Annabelle já começava a ver Tiago de uma outra maneira e então...

- Ti, vamos brincar de outra coisa?

- Do que você quer brincar?

- Ahn... fecha os olhos!

Ele o fez e ficou esperando. De algum lugar ela tirou a coragem e encostou seus lábios infantis nos lábios de Tiago. Ele levou um susto e abriu os olhos. Viu os olhos de Annabelle fechados e lembrou de ver seus pais fazendo isso. Então ele retribuiu o beijo e ficaram ali por uns dois minutos.

Annabelle se afastou e sorriu. Tiago fazia uma careta.

- Por que você fez isso?

- Ah... essa é a brincadeira de beijar.

E por essa frase, ele infernizou o resto da vida dela. "Annabelle, vamos brincar de beijar?"

Mas tinha sido o seu primeiro beijo e o primeiro beijo dele. Depois apenas riam disso.

De vez em quando ela ainda dava uns selinhos em Tiago. Porém não era aquela coisa apaixonada. Era uma coisa de amigo. Como ela constantemente explicava para garotas que vinham perguntar se os dois estavam namorando. Ela sempre respondia: "Não, ele é só meu amigo."

"Mas eu vi vocês se beijando agora há pouco."

"Sim, mas você nunca ouviu dizer em selinho de amizade?"

Quando estava mais animada ainda falava: "Não vai quebrar o coraçãozinho do meu amigo, ou você vai se ver comigo!"

Então, no quarto ano Sirius voltara a ficar com o amigo. Nessa época ela já não o odiava por ter roubado seu amiguinho de férias, mas ainda não o suportava. Sirius nessa época tinha um jeitão metido à sabe-tudo. Simplesmente insuportável.

No quinto ano, ela resolveu que não queria passar mais um verão sozinha e resolveu visitar Tiago.

E então teve as melhores férias de sua vida. Em um ano, Sirius tinha mudado muito. Era carinhoso com as mulheres. Era xavequeiro de carteirinha e a fazia rir. Ela nunca resistira a um homem que a fizesse rir.

Jogavam quadribol e ele a agarrava pra tentar pegar a goles. Tiago se divertia mais ainda, com seus dois melhores amigos podia esquecer completamente todos os foras que levara durante o ano. E, bem... vocês conhecem o Tiago e a Lílian... então sabem que foram muitos foras. Tiago já estava no top 50 de melhores foras recebidos, mas essa é uma outra história.

Quando eles voltaram às aulas, Lily não conseguia entender como de uma hora para outra sua amiga se tornara tão aficionada pelos marotos, mas também não importava ela parecia feliz.

Assim, chegou um dia que Annabelle e Sirius estavam caminhando pelos corredores e ele perguntou se ela queria ir ao próximo passeio a Hogsmeade com ele. Ela aceitou muito feliz.

No domingo de manhã, ela descia as escadas quando ela viu...

Sirius estava encostado de lado na parede e falava com uma garota, que Annabelle nem teve chance de saber quem era, pois estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. A garota passava a mão no ombro de Sirius e ele arrumava uma mecha do cabelo dela atrás da orelha.

Ela saiu e deu um beliscão na bunda de Sirius descaradamente. Ele levou maior susto e esfregou a mão onde ela tinha beliscado.

Então ele a viu. Ela estava linda. Com um vestido florido e um chapéu discreto. Ela estava de braços cruzados como se o esperando terminar.

- Anna! – chamou Sirius num enorme sorriso.

- Sabe, Sirius, - ela disse numa voz magoada. Sirius, de repente se tocou que ela podia ter visto o que acontecera agora pouco e olhou assustado. - eu não acreditei no que todo mundo dizia sobre você. Quer dizer, eu sabia como você era, mas simplesmente não pensei que você pudesse fazer isso comigo.

Ela que até agora não olhara diretamente nos olhos dele, fitou-o com os olhos cheios de lágrimas que ela segurava para ficarem ali.

Sirius ficara em silêncio. Não sabia o que dizer.

- Mas, - ela sorriu fracamente – foi até bom, pelo menos eu não perdi tempo saindo com você.

Então ela se virou e subiu correndo as escadas. Caiu na sua cama e chorou. Chorou uma hora inteira, mas depois ficou brava consigo mesma por ter chorado. Ele não merecia. Ele não merecia nem um tapa, pois isso significaria que ele fazia algum sentido para ela.

Assim, no dia seguinte, Sirius desceu e fez o maior pedido de desculpas que ela já vira, e ela aceitou, numa boa. Mas, depois disso, nunca mais o chamara pelo primeiro nome. Ele podia chamá-la pelo que quisesse, mas ela não se permitiria tal privilégio. Não permitiria a ele usá-la como tinha feito.

Annabelle fez com que tudo voltasse ao que era antes. Mas agora não era facilmente iludida por Sirius Black.

* * *

**E ae leitor (a)? gostou do cap? Mande um scrap com a sua opiniao! é só apertar no botão go abaixo e escrever o q vc achou!**

q coisa nao? maior desesperada por reviews...

desculpem pelo apelo... u.u'

mas entao... o proximo vai ter participaçoes de Remo (pra quem gosta dele!) fiquei com a maior dó de nao escrever nada dele, dai ele finalmente teve akelas super conversas amigas!

aiai...

mas ja to acabando, viu! cof cof

huauhahuauhahuauhauha

bjinhos para todos!

* * *


	3. Ontem à Noite

Simplesmente adorei fazer esse capitulo e também quero dizer que ele quase não saiu porque o pc deu pau e eu entrei em desespero! Mas espero que, como eu, gostem também!

* * *

**- Capitulo 3 -**

**...Ontem à noite...

* * *

**

_I'll still be there for you  
In the time of need  
You can lean on me, come on  
I'll be there for you_

(trecho da música Best Friends, by Missy Elliott feat Aaliyah)

* * *

_Yo, yo yo move out of the way  
We got missy Elliott coming through  
Girl that is missy Elliott she lost a lot of weight  
Girl I heard she eats one cracker a day  
Oh well I heard the bitch was married to Tim and started fuckingwith Trina  
I heard the bitch got hit with three zebras and a monkey  
I can't stand the bitch no way_

(trecho da música Gossip Folks, by Missy Elliott)

* * *

Tiago estava extasiado quando acordou. 

_O que? Como? Ué, não é possível, dormi. Dormi no meio do relaxamento. Sem vozes na minha cabeça. Sem pensar em nada. Que maravilha, dormi. _

_Meus olhos não viram nada. A vida parou por instantes. Epa, pera aí. Tive até um sonho. Isso mesmo. _

_Sonhei que estava no vestiário do campo de Quadribol ouvindo um radinho, que eu reconheci sendo o do meu pai, que ele escuta as notícias do mundo bruxo. Tinha na minha frente um pôster da capitã do Holyhead Harpies (Harpias de Holyhead) Rachel McAdams. _

_Ela se apoiava numa vassoura e mandava beijinhos com a mão livre. Com o som da música, comecei a dançar, e ela nos meus braços. Estava com uma perna entre as minhas e sentia perfeitamente o corpo dela, todo colado no meu. Os seios, as coxas. Não lembro de mais nada. Mas foi bom sentir de novo o corpo de uma mulher. E essa tem um rosto bonito que lembra uma namorada de infância. Uma mistura de inocência com personalidade. É uma moça inteligente. Sempre fui vidrado nela. _

_Que bom, Rachel McAdams, você lembrou de mim. No próximo sonho, levarei você pra uma cachoeira linda que existe perto de Godric's Hollow. Minha musa, minha paixão, dedico esta noite de sono a você, e obrigado por ter dormido comigo.

* * *

_

- Oi, chuchu! – falou Annabelle à Lílian.

- Belle! Onde você estava? – disse Lílian quase derramando leite fora da xícara.

Annabelle deu um sorrisinho sem graça enquanto se sentava ao lado de Lílian. Sirius se sentou a sua frente.

Havia algumas coisas de Annabelle e os marotos que Lílian não sabia. Um exemplo disso eram as dormidas junto com Tiago. Para ela, ele era somente um irmão que ela nunca teve, mas Lílian podia achar tudo muito excêntrico e fora do comum.

- Ahn... acordei cedo.

Lílian olhava de Annabelle para Sirius e apertava os olhos.

Alguns minutos silenciosos depois, Tiago deu um baita susto em Annabelle quando sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Obrigada pela noite!

Lílian, que fingia (muito mal por sinal) não escutar, começou a passar a manteiga muito devagar na torrada.

Annbelle sorriu tímida.

- De nada. Disponha sempre.

- Talvez você pudesse aparecer lá no meu quarto hoje de novo. – disse ele sentando do seu lado, ainda sussurrando.

Se eles estivessem prestando mais atenção na ruiva (como Sirius estava), viam uma Lílian boquiaberta quase passando manteiga na mão.

Enquanto Annabelle e Tiago davam risadinhas baixinho um com o outro, Lílian comia a torrada com violência.

- Você está bem, Lily? – perguntou Sirius.

Ela deu um olhar psicopata maníaco assassino para ele que rapidamente se virou para falar com Remo. De vez em quando, ele lançava olhares significativos para a guria.

* * *

Depois que terminou o café, Lílian se dirigiu para o dormitório e Remo a acompanhou, pois também já havia terminado. 

Lílian, Remo percebeu, parecia estar em outro mundo, mas um pouco antes de chegarem ao quadro da Mulher Gorda ela "voltou para a Terra".

- Remo. – chamou ela, olhando fixamente para a janela do seu lado esquerdo.

- O que foi, Lily?

- Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Você ouviu barulhos estranhos ontem à noite?

- Como assim barulhos estranhos? – disse ele segurando o riso. Lílian não chegou a notar isso.

- Tipo, no seu quarto, ou algo assim... – disse Lílian ficando vermelha.

Remo, que já sabia do que se tratava, pois vira Annabelle antes de adormecer. Sentiu-se, de repente, preso numa armadilha. Se contasse o que vira provavelmente ia deixar Annabelle em maus lençóis. E se não contasse, Lílian iria ficar brava com ele.

- Lily, honestamente, não ouvi nenhum barulho estranho ontem à noite. Só os mesmos de todas as noites: roncos do Rabicho, a ATM do Sirius e os resmungos de Tiago. – ele não mentira, mas Lílian já havia calculado que Tiago e Annabelle podiam muito bem ter usado um feitiço anti-ruídos.

Lílian e Remo continuaram juntos até cada um ir para seu respectivo dormitório arrumar o material para as aulas.

Lílian, ao invés de descer dez minutos depois como fez Remo, ficou andando em círculos no meio do quarto, esperando Annabelle. Acabaria com aquelas dúvidas de uma vez por todas. Ela contava tudo a Annabelle sobre seu namoro, porque a outra não fazia o mesmo? _Está certo que não há muito que contar, mas mesmo assim._ – pensou ela.

* * *

Annabelle chegou ao quarto e começou a arrumar sua mochila para as aulas da manhã. Lílian continuava calada, ainda não conseguia olhar Annabelle diretamente nos olhos. Achava que se o fizesse ia desabar a falar. 

Elas se dirigiram juntas até a porta, Lílian na frente. Ela segurou a maçaneta e simplesmente não conseguiu abri-la. Algo dentro de si a impedia.

- Lily? Querida? O que aconteceu?

- Eu... eu não posso sair sem te perguntar... – falou com dificuldade ainda encarando a porta.

- Ok... – falou Annabelle meio desconfiada dando uns passos para trás.

Lílian suspirou profundamente e se virou assuntando Annabelle.

- Você... você...

- Fala logo Lílian que você está me assustando. O que é? – falou Annabelle sentando na ponta da cama mais próxima da porta, de uma outra menina do quarto.

- Eu posso estar errada, mas... – ela não conseguia colocar para fora o que realmente queria dizer. Sabia que podia falar o que quer que fosse para Annabelle afinal eram amigas há tanto tempo, mas isso parecia simplesmente muito pessoal.

Annabelle tentava a estimular a falar, mas Lílian só conseguia ficar mais vermelha.

- Onde você esteve ontem à noite? – falou ela numa tacada só, como se para diminuir o efeito da frase.

- Como assim, onde eu estive? – perguntou ela tentando disfarçar o nervosismo. - Eu estava aqui... dormindo!

- Não... não estava. – Lílian levantou os olhos do chão e agora transpassavam um sentimento de mágoa. – Eu acordei umas quatro horas da manhã e você não estava na sua cama.

- O que você está insinuando, Lílian? – falou Annabelle apertando os olhos.

Lílian esperava essa pergunta, mas agora não sabia como a responder.

- Ahn... – ela começou a desviar o olhar – Você esteve com Potter ontem à noite?

Annabelle ficou tão surpresa com a pergunta que até escorregou da cama.

- O que? – falou Annabelle meio rindo.

Lílian ficou da cor dos cabelos.

- Não é que... eu meio que ouvi ele dizendo que...

Annabelle se levantou, balançando a cabeça.

- Lily, você escutou o que você acabou de falar?

- Belle, eu posso ser ingênua, mas não sou tonta.

- Ingênua é uma das qualidades que você menos está sendo agora.

- Belle, - disse Lílian ignorando o último comentário. - só estou dizendo que tudo aponta para isso.

- Tudo o que?

- Todos os fatos! Você agora só anda com o Potter, por exemplo.

- Você não entende mesmo, não é? – ela estava começando a ficar nervosa.

- Do que você está dizendo?

- Se eu só ando com ele é totalmente sua culpa e...

- Minha _culpa_?

- Sim, Lílian. Você que está se fechando num mundinho particular com o seu namorado. – Annabelle começara a alterar a voz agora.

- O que? – Lílian igualou o tom de voz da outra.

- Você só está com ciúmes que eu ando mais com os marotos que você.

Lílian parecia ter levado um tapa na cara.

- O que... não sou eu que fico me jogando em cima de cada um deles!

- Meu Merlin... eu não acredito que você acabou de dizer uma coisa dessas.

- Ai, cala a boca! Você sabe que eu estou certa! – disse Lílian quase gritando agora.

- Não me mande calar a boca, Lílian Evans! – quando Annabelle usa nomes inteiros é uma coisa para se preocupar. – Sabe, você é a pessoa inteligente mais burra que eu conheço! – disse Annabelle passando por Lílian em direção à porta.

- Ei! – gritou Lílian – Nós não acabamos essa discussão!

- Eu não me importo! – gritou Annabelle ao bater a porta.

* * *

Annabelle desceu as escadas batendo o pé. 

Estava tão nervosa que respirar doía. Doeu ainda mais quando Remo tentou pará-la no meio do caminho.

- Eu não quero conversar agora, Lupin.

- Lupin? Quando você começou a me chamar pelo sobrenome?

- Ai... desculpe. É que acabei de brigar com a Lily. – Remo fez uma cara de total surpresa. – A minha cabeça não funciona bem depois de uma briga.

- Por que vocês brigaram? – perguntou Remo preocupado.

- O pior que foi por causa de uma besteira. Uma besteira _muito_ grande! – disse ela deixando escapar uma lágrima.

Remo colocou seu braço sobre os ombros da menina e começou a levá-la para fora do salão comunal indo na direção à sala de Poções, nas masmorras.

- Eu suponho que seja por causa de ontem à noite.

Annabelle, que estava se deixando ser levada pelos braços reconfortantes de Remo, começou a encarar a parede ao seu lado.

- Sim. Ela pensou que eu tinha dormido com Tiago... – ela deu uma pausa. - mas não literalmente sabe? – disse ela meio corando.

- Sim, eu entendi. – disse Remo sussurrando, pois havia percebido que pessoas talvez pudessem estar escutando a conversa deles.

- E em vez de contar o que tinha realmente acontecido eu a acusei de estar com ciúmes de Tiago. – disse ela honestamente.

- Bom, você sabe que é ciúmes dela. _Eu_ sei que é. – disse ele parando e levantando o queixo dela com os dedos até ficarem na altura de seus olhos. – Mas a gente não diz isso na cara deles senão eles se assustam.

As palavras de Remo pareciam ir muito mais além do simples ciúmes de Lílian.

Recomeçaram a andar, com ela sem dizer nada e ele sorrindo pacificamente.

* * *

Lílian desceu do quarto raivosa, como pensou Sirius ao avistá-la no corredor. 

- Lílian? Você está bem?

- Ótima, Sirius. Ótima!

- Ah é. Ta parecendo mesmo. – falou ele irônico.

Lílian deu um sorriso amarelo para ele.

- Fique quieto, por favor.

- Por que todo esse ataque a minha pessoa?

_Lílian, você está começando a ficar irracional. _- pensou ela consigo mesma.

- Relaxa, ok? – sugeriu Sirius.

- Ahn? O que?

- O que aconteceu, Lily?

- Ah é... ahn... – disse ela confusa. - briguei com Annabelle agora pouco. Estou meio desnorteada ainda.

Pela cara de susto do maroto, Lílian não teve outra escolha a não ser contar toda a história. Sirius quase não conseguiu se segurar de tanto rir. Mas para disfarçar, fingiu estar engasgado.

_Até parece que a Anna transaria com Pontas!_ – ele pensou.

- Você está bem? – se preocupou Lily.

- Sim, estou. Mas vocês vão ficar brigadas?

- Por enquanto. – falou Lílian desanimada. – É sempre assim quando a gente briga. Dura umas horas normalmente. Eu odeio, mas às vezes parece que é necessário para se manter um relacionamento sério.

- Uau. – falou ele, sério e surpreso - Então você e o Pontas estão mais do que num relacionamento sério.

Lílian deu uma resmungada.

- Claro que não! – gritou ela. - Eu falei que _umas_ brigas são necessárias!

- Quanto são "umas brigas" pra você?

- Cala boca, Sirius. – falou ela dando um tapa no ombro do maroto.

* * *

Annabelle sentou-se isolada de todos em todas as aulas da manhã e inclusive no almoço. 

Não queria papo com ninguém. Quem vinha falar com ela, ela tentava e tentava ser gentil, mas sempre dava uma "patada – delicada – de elefante" na pessoa.

Depois da última aula, quando não agüentava mais; queria dormir e esquecer esse dia; apagar tudo.

Então se lembrou de que em meia hora teria treino de Quadribol. Resolveu ir para o campo de quadribol esperar as pessoas no vestiário.

Depois de uns vinte minutos, sentada em frente ao seu armário, o time chegou.

Estavam animados para treinar e isso a deixou um pouco mais feliz. Quadribol sempre a animava. Um dia, nas férias, chegou a ficar até as sete horas da manhã com Tiago fazendo táticas de jogo. Adorava aquilo e quando o time não estava inspirado para treinar ela ficava possessa.

Mas hoje não era um desses dias. Tiago, o capitão do time, mandou todos pegarem suas vassouras que iam começar a treinar o goleiro e pênaltis.

Pênaltis era a especialidade de Annabelle. Ela conseguia fazer uns efeitos na bola muito legais. E também era boa em lançamentos.

Começou tudo bem. Annabelle conseguia esquecer tudo ao seu redor enquanto estava jogando. Depois começaram a treinar passes, e os batedores tentavam atrapalhar-lhes.

Tiago assistia a troca de passes e treinava pegar o pomo. Que garoto prodígio esse!

Depois de uma hora e quinze de treino começou a chover. Mas depois começou a cair um temporal. Normalmente isso não impediria de continuarem, mas os ventos eram tão fortes que não estavam os deixando voarem direito, então Tiago cancelou o resto do treino e mandou todos pro chuveiro.

E então voltavam os cães arrependidos de volta ao castelo. O time parecia decepcionado.

_Estava tão gostoso o treino._ – pensou Annabelle triste.

Os sete jogadores entraram no castelo e em frente à porta do Salão Principal tinha um aglomerado de pessoas que não paravam de falar e alterar suas vozes. Os jogadores curiosos não puderam deixar de ir ver o que acontecia.

Annabelle ignorou aquilo. Amanhã saberia o que tinha acontecido de qualquer jeito. Novidades em Hogwarts duram poucas horas antes de se espalharem.

Ao colocar o primeiro pé no primeiro degrau da escada alguém gritou:

- Ali! Lá está ela! Annabelle Bittencourt! Volte aqui.

Annabelle abaixou a cabeça não acreditando que depois de tudo que acontecera naquele dia, ainda não podia subir para o seu quarto e dormir.

Ela virou-se devagar e desceu o degrau.

- O qu... - e nem chegou a completar a frase, pois a mesma menina que havia gritado lhe dera um tapa bem servido na cara. A garota cambaleou um pouco e gritou a plenos pulmões:

- Por que você fez isso, sua vaca? – bom... Annabelle não estava no melhor dos dias.

- Vaca? – a outra também gritava. – Vaca é você que dormiu com Tiago e nem está namorando ele.

- O QUE! O que está havendo com as pessoas que estão pensando que dormi com Tiago! – disse ela meio falando para si própria.

- Reque vagabunda! – gritou uma menina atrás daquela que parecia ser a líder.

- Você não sabe que só nós – a menina líder apontou um grupinho de outras meninas atrás de si – podemos dormir com Tiago sem estarmos namorando-o.

Então Annabelle percebeu. O grupinho era o Fã Clube Particular de Tiago, o TPM – Tiago Potter Maravilhoso. Este era liderado por nada mais nada menos que a menina mais atirada da escola, considerada por muitos: linda e gostosa; loira oxigenada; corpo magrinho e perfeitinho; a eu-uso-sainhas-curtinhas; a abominável por todas as outras meninas, mas principalmente do sétimo e sexto anos, _Regina George_.

As duas, Regina e Annabelle, estavam cara a cara agora, a mais ou menos dois passos de distância.

- Quem disse que eu transei com Tiago? – agora já estava parecida com Lily quando brigava com Tiago.

- Todo mundo já está sabendo! – falou uma outra menina do TPM, que Annabelle não lembrava o nome.

Annabelle apertava o cabo da sua vassoura tão firmemente que a sua mão estava começando a doer. Ela pingava no corredor e já estava uma poça em volta de si.

_Eu. Vou. Matar. A Lílian! _– pensou Annabelle.

- EU NÃO DORMI COM TIAGO! QUEM QUER QUE TENHA DITO ISSO MENTIU!

- Não acreditamos em você! A nossa fonte é segura!

Nesse ponto Annabelle já não estava mais agüentando. Imagine o dia que ela passou focalizado na mão que segurava a vassoura. Ela estava tremendo, realmente tremendo de ódio e raiva.

Subitamente ela jogou a vassoura para Sirius, que chegara ao seu lado instantes atrás e deu um soco de direita no nariz arrebitadinho de Regina George.

Sabe aquele instante em que parece se passar em câmera lenta? Parecia que todos tinham recebido um _Petrificus Totallus_.

Regina caiu em cima das amigas e seu narizinho já começara a sangrar. Uma outra que estava ao lado de Regina ia partir para cima de Annabelle. Uma Annabellezeraestava tentando entender o q inho ja dinho de REgina u menos dois passos de distancia.e elefante na pessoa. que ainda estava tentando entender o que fizera.

Numa repentina carga de adrenalina, Annabelle já se preparava para bater na menina que partia para cima dela quando se viu sendo puxada para trás. Com seus dois braços colados no corpo Sirius a tirou de lá. Ela ainda tentou dar um chute no ar, mas a outra menina também era segurada por nada menos que Tiago.

* * *

Tiago segurou a menina com uma mão e deu um olhar que fez a menina parar na hora. Ele verificou se Sirius já havia retirado Annabelle dali e começou a falar para quem quer que estivesse presente: 

- Primeiramente devo afirmar que eu e Annabelle não temos e nunca tivemos nada. Nós não fizemos nada ontem à noite, ok? – falou ele como se estivesse fazendo um discurso após ter sido escolhido Presidente. – E as minhas relações com qualquer menina que seja não é da conta de vocês, ouviram? – falou ele agora olhando diretamente para Regina George.

A menina começou a chorar muito esquisito por causa do nariz sangrando. Fazia um barulho estranho.

- Desculpa Titi. – falou uma morena alta. – Nós só queríamos te agradar.

Tiago deu um suspiro.

- Eu sei. Mas vocês não precisam exagerar tanto. Na verdade vocês precisam pegar mais leve. Bem mais leve!

A maioria que não tinha se machucado sorriu ao ver o sorriso dele.

_Elas nem estão escutando o que eu estou falando...

* * *

_

Sirius arrastou Annabelle até a primeira sala vazia que achara. Jogou Annabelle dentro da sala e fechou a porta atrás dele. A sala ficou com uma leve penumbra. A única luz que entrava na sala era da janela e vinha da Lua.

A menina, ainda meio tonta de tanta adrenalina, caiu no chão de joelhos e se segurou com as mãos.

- Anna! – gritou Sirius ao ver a menina no chão. Ele murmurou "_Lumos_" e sua varinha se acendeu.

Annabelle soluçou alto e ele pode perceber que ela começara a chorar.

- Anna... – falou ele indo até ela e a pegando nos braços.

Ela desajeitadamente parecia um bebê no colo de Sirius. Ela molhava sua camisa (que já estava molhada da chuva) com lágrimas quentes e Sirius a apertava mais a cada soluço.

- Eu... – ela tentou falar entre soluços. – nem sei porque... estou chorando.

- Shhhh... – ele tentava acalma-la.

Quando o choro parou e alguns soluços ainda continuavam, ele aliviou o abraço e ela começou a falar:

- Aiiii – ela disse esfregando a bochecha esquerda. – O tapa da menina doeu!

Sirius caiu na gargalhada.

- Você está melhor?

- Sim, obrigada por ficar aqui comigo. – ela deu um abraço nele e novas lágrimas rolaram pelo seu rosto.

Eles se levantaram e Sirius se dirigiu para a porta pensando que já estava na hora de ir, mas Annabelle encostou na parede ao lado da porta e fechou os olhos.

- Sirius, pode ir. Eu acho que vou ficar aqui mais um pouquinho.

Sirius tremeu ao ouvir seu primeiro nome.

- Tem certeza? Quer que eu fique também? Eu sou ótimo ouvinte!

- Ah... – disse ela abrindo os olhos. – Você quem sabe.

- Quer que eu fique ou não?

- Sente-se então! – disse ela apontando a varinha para a mesa mais próxima e trazendo-a até perto deles.

Sirius viu o sorriso em seu rosto. Não o vira o dia todo. Também... que dia!

Ele se sentou e ela continuou em pé, encostada na parede. Seus braços largados ao lado do corpo pareciam pender independentemente do corpo. Sua mão doía e sua bochecha ardia com o tapa. Ela estava encharcada e mesmo assim, um banho parecia uma coisa muito distante agora.

Annabelle tentava diminuir a respiração então falava mais baixo:

- Por que as pessoas estão achando que eu fiz uma coisa dessas?

- Ah! Quer dizer que você não dormiu com Tiago? – falou ele sarcasticamente.

- Black!

Ela voltara a chamá-lo pelo sobrenome.

- Você sabe que eu dormi com Tiago, mas foi só isso. Não transei com ele, nem nada.

- Eu sei. Estava só brincando. – falou ele, com uma pontinha de ciúmes que Annabelle não percebeu.

- Ah... então foi por isso que tava todo mundo cumprimentando Tiago no treino.

Vendo a cara de desentendido de Sirius ela elaborou:

- Tipo, "Muito bem, cara". Ou "Essa valeu". Você não estava sabendo disso não né?

- Não! Claro que não. – Sirius estava sendo realmente sincero. Sua cabeça estava concentrada em outra coisa durante o treino.

- Aiii, odeio quando as pessoas invadem minha vida pessoal! – disse ela meio gritando e ao terminar, socou a parede com a parte lateral da mão.

Sirius esperava ver um buraco onde ela tinha socado, mas na verdade nada acontecera.

- Foi um soco e tanto aquele que você deu na George, hein?

Annabelle riu e abaixou a mão.

- Sabe quando eu arremesso a goles do meio de campo?

- Sim, claro! Esse seu passe pra pequena área é demais.

- Então – obrigada – falou Annabelle antes de continuar – imagina ele sem a goles. Foi a força que usei na menina.

- Caramba. Ouch! – fez ele uma careta que ficou assustadora à luz da varinha.

Annabelle sorriu fracamente.

- Ela mereceu muito esse soco.

- Coitada. Elas são só...

- Ei! Não me venha falar que ela e a turminha dela têm algo de bom, porque não têm – Sirius ia interrompê-la mas ela aumentou a voz e não deixou - _e_ você e Tiago as encorajam, então vocês também são culpados.

- Meu, a gente nem liga mais pra elas. – falou ele dando de ombros. – Acho que elas não têm nada melhor para fazer por que...

- É provavelmente. – Annabelle deu um sorrisinho e Sirius levantou uma sobrancelha.

Annabelle de repente ficou séria.

- Hoje eu briguei com a Lily...

- É... ela me contou. – falou meio receoso que ela fosse brigar por isso.

- Por que você acha que Lílian contaria uma coisa dessas pro castelo inteiro? – ela falou com uma voz triste.

- Eu não acho que Lílian contaria uma coisa dessas. Sinceramente não acho que foi ela.

- Então quem foi? – (N/A: parece a brincadeira do "quem roubou pão na casa do João".)

- Eu não sei. Pode ser que ninguém nem tenha contado. Podem ter ouvido vocês duas brigarem ou algo assim.

Sirius tinha alguma razão, Annabelle pôde ver.

- Vamos voltar. Preciso dormir um pouco. – falou ela.

- Claro, vamos. – Sirius não achava que ela realmente precisasse dormir, mas sim que precisava falar com Lily.

No caminho para o salão comunal. Annabelle começou a relembrar de como começara sua amizade com Lílian.

- O que você está rindo? – perguntou Sirius curioso.

- Nada. Estou só lembrando do dia que conheci Lily.

- É? E como foi?

- Bom, foi o primeiro dia do primeiro ano, no trem. Por sinal foi esse dia que também conhecemos vocês.

- Nossa. Eu não lembro quase nada desse dia!

- Essa lembrança está viva na minha cabeça, porque foi o dia que os senhores Tiago Potter e Sirius Black estragaram o meu sapato preferido!

- Que?

"Há mais ou menos seis anos atrás, eu estava numa das últimas cabines do trem junto com Alice. Uma menina desorientada, tímida, magrinha, pequenininha..."

- Chega de adjetivos, ok? – cortou Sirius.

- Ok, desculpa.

"Continuando: essa menina abriu a porta da nossa cabine e perguntou 'Será que eu poderia me sentar aqui?'"

"Eu dei um sorriso e falei: 'Claro, meu nome é Annabelle Bittencourt e o seu?' 'Lílian Evans' ela me respondeu. Ela entrou na cabine e se sentou próxima de mim. Aí a gente ficou conversando e depois daí somos melhores amigas."

- E onde a gente entra nessa história? – perguntou Sirius cruzando os braços.

- Ah é. Esqueci de contar:

"No meio da viagem mais ou menos, ouvimos um barulho do lado de fora da nossa porta.

'Ei! O que é isso?' perguntou Lílian.

Eu e Alice também ficamos preocupadas. Abrimos a porta com cuidado. Incrível é que a Lily estava na frente, então Tiago quase a azarou, e ela ficou furiosa.

Segundos depois vocês entraram na nossa cabine empurrando Pedro para dentro. Atropelando todo mundo, eu deveria acrescentar. Foi nessa hora que Pedro regurgitou tudo que estava na sua boca em cima do meu sapato."

- Foi tão legal! – falou ela ironicamente.

- Ah... não deve ter estragado tanto! – Sirius tentou descontraí-la.

- Era de camurça! Estragou tudo! – disse ela fazendo cara feia. Mas continuou a história.

"Antes tinha exatas três meninas na cabine. De repente as três meninas se assustaram quando quatro meninos entraram espalhafatosos dentro da minúscula cabine.

Aí o Tiago falou, levantando a Lily que tinha caído contra a janela 'Desculpa, é que acabamos de azarar Malfoy e Goyle e um professor estava passando então entramos aqui.'

As três fizeram caras de assustadas e foi nesse dia que também conhecemos Lúcio Malfoy e sua gangue. Ele entrou depois de vocês olhou a gente com desdém e foi embora.

Um minuto depois entra um outro menino 'Vocês estão bem? Vi aquele grupinho estranho atacando vocês – disse ele para os meninos – Você está bem senhorita? – ele falou estendendo a mão para Alice. E, na minha opinião, foi ai que ele começou a gostar dela. E ela dele."

- Se eu me lembro bem foi nesse dia que a Lily começou a gritar com o Pontas, né?

- Com certeza! – respondeu ela bem mais animada.

Antes de subir para o quarto (que Sirius fez questão de acompanhá-la até o pé da escada) ela se virou para ele e na ponta dos pés deu um beijinho em seu rosto.

- Obrigada Sirius. – ela falou com a voz já cansada, mas ao mesmo tempo angelical.

Sirius conseguiu corar quando ela colocou a mão em seu ombro para se apoiar.

Ela estava quase colocando os pés inteiros no chão outra vez quando ele a segurou pela cintura e falou em seu ouvido:

- To adorando ouvir você me chamando de Sirius.

A voz dele entrou por um ouvido e ficou ecoando na cabeça dela.

Ele a largou. Ela deu o maior sorriso que dera aquele dia.

- Você não existe, Sirius.

- Mas sério agora. – ele falou e ainda continuava com um enorme sorriso na cara. – Eu estou aqui para o que der e vier.

- Eu sei. – falou ela começando a subir as escadas. Depois de uns cinco degraus ela se virou e ele continuava lá a encará-la.

Ela acenou e ele se virou para seguir para o próprio dormitório. Estava nas nuvens. Tinha sido o final perfeito para um dia ruim.

* * *

Ela subiu os degraus e parou diante da porta de seu quarto. Respirou fundo e girou a maçaneta. 

Lílian estava sentada em sua cama lendo um livro qualquer. Quando Annabelle entrou, ela começou a encarar a amiga e as duas fizeram aquela cara significativa:

- Lily... – começou Annabelle meio sem palavras.

- Não diga nada eu que te devo desculpas! – falou ela correndo de encontro a Annabelle.

- Não! Eu também não fui nada justa com você. Eu sinto muito.

As duas se abraçaram. Lílian percebeu que a amiga estava molhada.

- Então estamos tudo bem? – perguntou Lílian.

- Sim! Entre nós está. – respondeu Annabelle triste.

- O que houve?

- Alguém deve ter ouvido a gente gritar ou algo assim. Quer dizer, também contei pro Remo e podem ter ouvido aquela hora, não sei...

- Você quer dizer que...

- Hoje eu dei um soco na George!

- O que? – exclamou Lily espantada e confusa com tanta informação. Esta puxou Annabelle para se sentar na cama, quando pensou melhor e a levou para o banheiro.

- É eu devia tomar um banho mesmo. – concluiu Annabelle meio zonza.

- Depois você me conta tudo. – falou Lílian pegando a toalha de Annabelle e entregando a ela.

* * *

- Almofadinhas? Que cara é essa? – falou Tiago quando viu Sirius entrar no quarto.

- Só tive a melhor noite desde que começou esse ano! – falou Sirius com cara de sonhador. Ele se jogou na sua própria cama e colocou os braços atrás da cabeça.

- Com quem você estava? – perguntou Pedro curioso.

Sirius balançou a cabeça de olhos fechados. Relembrava cada detalhe daquela noite.

_Ela é tão macia_. – pensou ele.

- Então! Quem era? – Remo entrou na conversa.

- Espera! – falou Tiago depois de pensar um minuto. – Onde você foi depois que tirou Anna da briga?

- Annabelle? – se surpreendeu Remo.

- Galera, eu preciso ir tomar um banho. – falou finalmente se levantando.

Ninguém falou nada enquanto ele se dirigia ao banheiro.

- É melhor interrogar quando ele estiver limpo, não acha? – perguntou Remo a Tiago.

- Exatamente o que eu estava pensando. – respondeu Tiago sorrindo.

* * *

Annabelle saiu do banho, exausta. Se não bastasse o desgaste físico pelo treino de Quadribol e um tapa na cara e a mão inchada pelo soco; ainda tinha sofrido um enorme desgaste mental.

E apesar de tudo, contou exatamente o que tinha acontecido depois que elas tinham brigado. Lílian tinha preparado uma tigela de tentáculos de murtisco na salmora peneirados para a mão de Annabelle.

- Pra começar eu não transei com Tiago e nem faria algo assim.

Lílian ainda estava meio suspeita.

- Mas então, onde você esteve ontem?

- Lílian... tem algumas coisas que eu nunca contei para você.

Lílian arregalou os olhos.

- Como assim? Que coisas?

- Algumas coisas que eu... apronto com os marotos. – falou ela meio a contra-gosto.

- Você apronta com os marotos? – falou Lílian levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Não o que você está pensando. Normalmente são coisas que não prejudicam ninguém.

- Você pode citar exemplos? – falou Lily brincando com ela.

- Você sabe que passo o verão na casa do Tiago, ou ele vai em casa, certo?

- Sim, mas ainda acho isso muito errado.

- Como quiser. Mas então, tem dias que os dois dormem na mesma cama.

- O que?

- A gente não se importa de dormir junto. Eu sei que Tiago não vai fazer nada pra cima de mim, como ele sabe que eu não vou fazer nada.

Lily estava de boca aberta para a relação que Annabelle e Tiago tinham. Nunca imaginara que fosse algo tão profundo.

- Então quer dizer que vocês são como irmãos?

- Sim! – falou ela exaltada. – Você finalmente entendeu! Graças!

Ficou um silêncio, mas logo Annabelle o quebrou.

- Você acha que se eu fizesse uma coisa dessas, eu não teria contado para você? Que você não seria a primeira a saber?

Lílian sorriu.

- Se eu não estou enganada, eu tinha que arrancar essas coisas de você uns anos atrás.

As duas riram.

- É antes eu era muito tímida.

- Só pra essas coisas também! – falou Lily irônica.

- Lily se eu te perguntar uma coisa você jura que não fica brava comigo?

Lily olhou desconfiada, mas assentiu pra outra perguntar.

- Você estava com ciúmes?

- O QUE?

- Não sério. Não estou zoando com você. Mas você parecia mais preocupada de ter sido com Tiago que eu estava ontem à noite, do que da grandiosidade do evento de perder minha virgindade. – falou sarcasticamente.

- Belle, fica quieta vai! – falou Lily tacando um travesseiro em Anna. – Mas eu ainda não acredito que todo mundo ficou sabendo! Depois das aulas eu vim direto pra cá pensando que você estaria aqui, mas você não estava. Então fiquei te esperando.

- Ai que gracinha! Desculpa por aquelas coisas que eu falei.

- Ei! Nem me lembro mais! Não fique pensando nisso agora. A gente tem que dar um jeito no boato que ta solto em Hogwarts.

- Ah Lily... eu não acho que a gente vá conseguir fazer muita coisa... afinal boatos em Hogwarts são esquecidos até que um outro boato mais forte apareça.

- É eu sei...

As duas se abraçaram mais uma vez e Lily deixou Annabelle dormir. Mas ela ficou pensando em como reverter as coisas.

Era tudo sua culpa dela. Sua maluquice. Sua neurose quando se tratava dos marotos.

_Maroto._ - corrigiu-se. – _Ô praga de menino. Isso também é culpa dele..._

E de repente, Lílian se viu colocando seu robe e saindo do quarto.

* * *

- Eu vou dormir! – gritou Sirius autoritário e no momento seguinte fez uma cara de súplica. – Me deixa dormir, por favor!

- Almofadinhas, é fácil! É só você nos contar o que houve que a gente te deixa em paz, não é Aluado?

- Claro! Alguma coisa aconteceu pra você entrar naquele quarto com uma cara estranha.

- Eu diria ainda que a cara era feliz! – falou Tiago que agora se sentava ao lado de Remo na cama de Sirius.

- Desencanem, ok? Nada aconteceu!

De repente, alguém bateu na porta. Parecia furiosa porque esmurrava a porta.

Os três trocaram olhares.

- Vocês estão esperando alguém? – perguntou Remo a Sirius e Tiago.

- Não. – respondeu os dois juntos.

Remo foi atender a porta e se surpreendeu quando a abriu e viu quem era.

* * *

**Meu! Final besta mas td bem!**

**Então! Tai mais um capitulo! Espero que gostem1! Adorei fazer a parte do soco, até sonhei com ele depois! Mto engraçado!**

**Então, o começo eu to sempre tentando colocar a parte de uma musica ou de um livro que normalmente tem a ver com o capitulo... depois no final digam o que vocês acharam das minhas escolhas.**

**Mas então... se vocês puderem deixar reviews eu agradeço de coração!**

**Bjos para todos!**

**Special thanks:**

_**Crystin-Malfoy, Lele Malfoy, e claro Bruninha que apesar de não ter deixado review (ela prometeu que ia deixar...) ela faz comentarios pelo MSN. Que falando nisso podem pegar quem quiser viu? Adoro conversar com autoras aspirantes que nem eu!**_


	4. Quadribol!

Nossa! Demorou! Hehehe

Nem sei quanto tempo faz... mas entendam: Fanfics que você adora escrever sempre te acompanham por onde quer que você esteja. Não pude escrever porque tive que estudar. Não é fácil levar uma faculdade. Eu peço realmente desculpas a vocês. Apesar de não ter muitas pessoas que lêem essa fic, eu realmente agradeço as que leram. Espero que gostem do capitulo que demorou tanto. Obrigada!

* * *

**- Capitulo 4 - **

**...Quadribol!...

* * *

**

_There are no guarantees in life  
Not for the present  
Nor for the future _

All I know is  
That I'm here  
Don't know for how long 

(trecho da música Unlike me, by Kate Havnevik)

* * *

- Lily? – estranhou Remo.

- Oi, Remo! Eu posso entrar? – ela falava como se entrar no quarto de meninos no meio da noite fosse normal.

- Claro. – disse Remo dando espaço para ela passar.

Quando ela entrou no campo de visão de Sirius e Tiago nenhum dos dois podia acreditar.

- Lílian? O que você faz aqui? – perguntou Tiago percebendo que estava somente com a calça do pijama.

Lílian engoliu em seco quando percebeu isso também.

_Como eu amo Quadribol!_ – pensou Lílian ao verificar o corpo de Tiago sem camisa. – _O que você está dizendo, Lílian! Ai meu Merlin!_

- Eu... – a voz dela saiu rouca e então pigarreou duas vezes antes de continuar. – Eu queria saber se você já desmentiu tudo.

- Tudo o que? – falou ele ainda desorientado de ter a ruiva em seu quarto.

- Como o que? – disse ela indignada – Os boatos de que Annabelle dormiu com você!

- Ah isso! Eu... pra falar a verdade, tentei! Mas não sei se adiantou.

- Como assim tentou? – perguntou Sirius entrando na conversa.

- Falar alguma coisa para aquelas meninas e faze-las entender são dois conceitos muito diferentes. Você sabe disso Almofadinhas!

- Potter eu não quero saber! Você vai ter que inverter esse boato!

Tiago olhou pra ela com raiva. Ela fazia parecer que era sua culpa.

Sirius e Remo trocaram olhares nervosos percebendo a bomba que vinha pela frente e saíram o mais silenciosos que conseguiram ser. Sirius conseguiu puxar Pedro para que ele saísse também.

Lílian percebeu os meninos saíram e, sem realmente saber o motivo, achou melhor assim.

- Ahn?! Como assim eu? – explodiu Tiago. - Pelo que eu fiquei sabendo foi você que começou tudo isso!

Ele se arrependeu profundamente depois que soltou essas palavras. Lílian abaixou a cabeça e começou a chorar. O maroto ficou totalmente sem ação.

- Li-Evans? – falou ele meio gaguejando, completamente sem jeito.

- Você está certo. – disse ela tentando enxugar as lágrimas que teimavam em rolar pelo seu rosto.

Tiago se aproximou dela para tentar apará-la, mas não sabia muito bem como fazer isso.

- Eu sou a culpada. – disse ela chorando ainda mais.

- Lily... – ele pôs uma mão em seu ombro e fazia um carinho de consolo.

- Você não pode fazê-las entender mesmo?

- Lily, eu não acho que fazer isso vai adiantar. Ainda que elas entendam o resto da escola vai continuar pensando nisso. Tinha muita gente presente na hora da briga. Talvez nem pensem mais no motivo da briga! Você precisava ver o soco que a Anna deu na Regina!

Tiago falava e Lílian chorava mais ainda. Ela nem percebera quando estava se aproximando do peito nu do garoto.

Mas quando sentiu aquele cheiro do perfume de Tiago e do corpo dele, ou ainda quando sentiu os braços do menino a envolvendo deu um pulo para trás.

- Eu não... desculpa! Eu já vou! – falou ela sem nem deixa-lo fazer uma objeção.

Lílian saiu correndo do quarto e quase bateu em Remo que estava parado no corredor junto com Sirius e Pedro.

Desviou deles e se dirigiu para o seu dormitório. _Porque você foi lá, sua tonta? O que você acha que conseguiria mudar?

* * *

_

No dia seguinte, Annabelle acordou renovada e Lílian, para contrabalancear, um caco. Anna percebeu isso, e resolveu perguntar. Lílian apenas falara que não conseguira dormir muito bem.

Apesar de não ter acreditado, Anna não pode tirar mais nada de Lílian, além do que se insistisse talvez a exaurisse ainda mais.

O clima na escola não melhorara. Muitos alunos ainda a olhavam com preconceito, outros continuavam a cumprimentar Tiago pelo fato. Os dois decidiram não ligar e tentar ao máximo contrariar aquilo que diziam. A melhor sensação foi saber que Regina estava na enfermaria e que provavelmente precisaria de um feitiço pra concertar seu nariz.

A terceira aula era de Adivinhação para Remo, Annabelle e Lílian. Eles acabavam de se sentar numa almofada mais afastada da professora quando ela avisou que Annabelle era chamada na sala da professora McGonnagal.

- Droga. Já vi que vou pegar detenção! – disse ela virando para Lílian.

- Não. Eu acho que não... – disse Lílian não acreditando nem mesmo em suas palavras.

* * *

Annabelle bateu na porta e ela se abriu.

- Professora? Você queria me ver?

- Sim, senhorita Bittencourt. Sente-se, por favor.

Ela se sentou e pela primeira vez viu a cara mais séria em McGonnagal.

- Eu estou decepcionadíssima com a senhorita. Onde já se viu uma menina tão... inteligente fazer uma coisa dessas?

- Mas foi ela que...

- Eu não quero saber. Dela quem vai cuidar é a diretora da Corvinal. Quanto a você, terei que aplica-la uma detenção. E olha quando você me apronta uma coisa dessas!! Tão perto do jogo!! – falou McGonnagal com uma veia do pescoço saltada.

Annabelle que já esperava isso fez uma cara triste, mas de consentimento.

- Você ajudará a professora Sprout amanhã depois da aula na estufa 4. Ela lhe dirá o que fazer.

- Sim, senhora. – respondeu Anna.

* * *

Ao chegar à sala comunal da Grifinória, só queria subir e esquecer o mundo.

Enquanto isso, Tiago vinha em sua direção com Sirius Black sorrindo um de seus melhores sorrisos.

- Olá, Anninha. – cumprimentou Tiago.

- Oi. – ela respondeu tristemente.

- O que aconteceu? – correu Sirius para o seu lado.

- Nada Black. Somente uma detenção.

Os dois fizeram uma careta. De repente, Tiago levou a mão à boca:

- Você vai poder jogar contra a Corvinal, não vai?! – falou ele apreeensivamente.

Anna deu um sorrisinho: - Graças a Merlin, poderei!

- Ufa...

- Aonde as duas moças estavam indo? – falou Anna tentando se esquivar dos dois.

- Bem a gente ia se encontrar com umas pessoas. – falou Sirius.

- Pessoas você quer dizer meninas, certo?

- Certo! – adiantou Tiago.

Sirius o fuzilou com o olhar.

- Então vão logo! Senão vão acabar se atrasando.

Os meninos foram e Anna subiu para seu tão esperado quarto.

Ao saírem do salão comunal, Sirius deu um tapa na cabeça do amigo.

- Sua anta!

- Não, na verdade veado.

- Por que você foi falar uma coisa dessas para ela?

- O que você queria? Queria que ela suspeitasse de alguma coisa?

- Não, mas... poxa! Eu to tentando diminuir a minha fama de galinha e isso não ajuda!

- Por que você está tentando isso?

- Sei lá... acho que cheguei numa idade de sossegar um pouco, encontrar alguém decente pra passar a vida sabe?

Tiago gargalhou.

- Até parece que eu acredito num Sirius assim. Você é o eterno garanhão, cara! Assim como eu.

Sirius não retrucou. Porém, Tiago no fundo também acreditava que precisava daquilo. Já tinha curtido muito a vida e ultimamente o mundo não era um lugar tão seguro para se viver. Voldemort: esse era o nome do mais terrível e cruel bruxo que aterrorizava toda a Europa. Esse havia juntado muitos aliados por todo o continente e se chamavam simplesmente por Comensais da Morte.

Sirius e Tiago, nas últimas semanas depois de uma reportagem do Profeta Diário haviam começado a investigar uns sonserinos. Eles acreditavam que alguns deles podiam facilmente ser comensais.

A reportagem dizia:

**Garoto de 17 anos tortura a mando de Você-sabe-quem**

Na noite de ontem, um jovem foi visto aplicando a maldição Cruciatus num bruxo no meio de Pinchtown deixando-o em estado de coma. O garoto infelizmente se matou ao ser capturado pelos aurores e por isso não tiveram tempo de interroga-lo, mas o ministro Crouch acredita piamente que era um comensal de Você-sabe-quem.

Então, depois desse notícia, eles saíam a noite com a capa de invisibilidade de Tiago e tentavam escutar conversas sonserinas e obter qualquer informação que fosse.

Na primeira e única conversa útil que conseguiram escutar fora há dois dias, depois de uma semana seguindo Crabbe e Goyle.

Os dois se dirigiam a cozinha para uma boquinha noturna quando veio o assunto:

- Goyle, você entendeu as instruções de hoje?

- Mais ou menos.

- Como é que a gente vai achar esse tal coração puro? Será que é só arrancar e pronto?

- Não, eu acho que tem que estar dentro da pessoa ainda.

- Ahn... – resmungou Crabbe.

- Mas será que o Lúcio sabe onde fica esse tal de Atlantis?

- Eu acho que o Mestre disse para ele.

- Mas tinha um mapa!

- Ah é! O mapa! A gente vai brincar de caça ao tesouro! – e Goyle deu uma gargalhada que fez os quadros em volta reclamarem do barulho.

Depois disso, mas nada de interessante. Remo ficara incumbido de procurar sobre Atlantis na biblioteca. Poucas coisas até então haviam sido achadas, apenas a história da cidade.

* * *

Anna saiu da aula de Adivinhação naquela tarde meio tonta de tanta fumaça perfumada. Encontrou com Lily numa curva num corredor que ia dar na sala comunal da Grifinória. Ao se aproximarem do quadro de recados havia um amontoado de grifinórios se apertando para ler uma folha chamativa que soltava uns fogos de artifícios minúsculos.

- Você sabe o que aquilo significa? – perguntou Lily a Anna apontando o rebuliço.

- Aham. Baile de inverno! – disse ela com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

- Ai, Annabelle! Não sei porque fica tão feliz. É só problemas nesse dia! Tem que comprar vestido novo, se arrumar toda, sem contar a chatice de ter mil meninos te convidando e serem somente aqueles que você não quer a companhia nem pintado de ouro. Aiai... vai começar tudo de novo!

- Lily... – disse Anna fazendo cara de cachorro sem dono. – Deixa eu te explicar. Aqueles que têm o mínimo de coragem de convidar a nervosa monitora-chefe é porque, um é do primeiro ano e não te conhece muito bem, dois te acha linda e se arrisca mesmo assim, ou três se chama Tiago Potter!

- Arre!

Anna subiu para o dormitório feminino rindo deixando Lílian revoltada lá embaixo.

Uma semana se passou e nada muito diferente do que Annabelle tinha descrito aconteceu, a não ser o fato de que Tiago ainda não tinha nem sequer tocado no assunto "baile" com Lílian.

Claro que isso era muito peculiar, achou Annabelle. Não resistiu e em um de seus horários livres de aulas encurralou Tiago numa sala vazia.

- Anna tenho aula daqui a dez minutos! Isso vai demorar?

- Tiago, chuchu, não vem com essa que você se importa com aulas, ok? Ainda mais sendo Runas Antigas.

Tiago revirou os olhos num movimento muito claro de que tinha perdido a discussão e disse:

- O que você quer?

- Como se você já não soubesse!

- Anna...

- Fala! Desembucha! – falou ela petulante.

- Anna eu não sei do que... – mas um olhar dela o fez calar. – Não posso. Está aí sua resposta.

- Por que?

- Porque não posso mais levar um fora entende? – disse Tiago com uma cara de tristeza que ele nunca mostrara antes.

- Mas...

- Olha, ela já está bem com aquele cara lá e eu simplesmente desisti!

- Ah Tiago... – Anna o abraçou e de repente teve um idéia. – Eu sinto muito – disse com voz de que realmente não sentia. – Mas esse é o meu desejo.

- O que? – disse Tiago não entendendo mais nada.

- Eu quero que você a convide para o baile! Lembra que você estava me devendo uma?

- Mas... se ta me zuando, né? Pra que você quer me ver levar "um não" na cara?

- Aí é que está. Talvez você não leve um não.

- Como assim?

- Você vai ver, você vai ver...

* * *

Anna chegou nas estufas e a professora Sprout já a esperava. Ela a fez limpar todos os vasos da estufa 4 sem magia. _Pelo menos, essa é a menor estufa!_ Pensou Annabelle.

Dali a dois dias seria o jogo tão esperado, o primeiro jogo Sonserina versus Grifinória. Anna estava num tremendo estresse diário. No último treino Tiago tentava se lembrar porque mesmo escolhera ser capitão do time de Quadribol, ou porque recrutara meninas para o time... todas essas dúvidas giravam especialmente envolta de Annabelle. Sim, ele sabia que Anna era uma das melhores do time, mas aquela coisa que acontecia todo mês quando batia com jogo de Quadribol simplesmente ela se tornava insuportável. Gritava com todos os jogadores que erravam dizia que se aquilo acontecesse no sábado estavam perdidos. A Sonserina arrasaria a Grifinória até restar somente o pó dos jogadores.

Esses treinos eram, sem sombra de dúvidas, os piores. Tiago tentava acalmar a amiga e era quase o único que conseguia.

- Ti, você sabe como é! Daqui a dois dias isso acaba. – falou Annabelle quando Tiago a mandou pousar para conversarem.

- Eu sei, Anninha. Só que assim você deixa o time muito nervoso sabe?

Ela simplesmente concordou voltou a voar e não disse mais nada o resto do treino, mas os olhares mal-encarados que ela dava aos outros jogadores continuava.

No café da manhã do dia seguinte Annabelle estava estranha. Lílian olhava de esguelha para ela por cima do seu Profeta Diário.

Annabelle mexia no seu mingau de aveia com uma cara de doente.

- Anninha, você esta se sentindo bem? – disse Lily amigavelmente.

- Só estou com um baita dor de cabeça, querida, só isso! – disse ela com olhinhos pequenos, mas ainda com um sorrisinho no rosto.

Sirius se aproximou de onde Anna estava sentada tomando coragem para fazer a fatídica pergunta. Alguns que perceberam o movimento começaram a apontar para ele e cochichar com as pessoas ao lado. Em segundos, todos em volta prestavam atenção no que Sirius ia fazer.

- Ahn... Anna? – chamou ele.

- O que? – disse ela se virando para ele.

- Eu posso conversar com você por um instante? – falou ele formalmente.

- O que há? – disse ela achando graça na fala dele.

- Eu gostaria de saber...

Antes que Sirius pudesse terminar tudo começou a girar e não deu pra segurar. Anna vomitou em cima de Sirius. Aqueles que estavam vendo a cena soltaram uivos de horror. Lílian já havia levantado e ia contornar a mesa para ajudá-la.

- Anna!

Sirius ainda estava prestando atenção em suas vestes quando Annabelle desnorteada saía do salão. Acabara de passar pelas portas quando não conseguiu mais andar e ficou tudo escuro. Lílian chegou primeiro e verificou que ela só tinha desmaiado. Foram em seguida levá-la a ala hospitalar.

Já era quase nove horas da noite quando Anna finalmente acordou. Deu-se conta de que estava na ala hospitalar e respirou fundo. Tentou escutar o que Madame Pomfrey fazia e achou que provavelmente a enfermeira já se recolhera. Ela era a única ali. Não demorou muito, decidiu sair dali. Pegou um robe que estava pendurado do lado de sua cama num cabideiro e saiu.

Correu sorrateiramente pelos corredores até alcançar a torre leste, que dava para os jardins. Respirando com esforço entrou para o ar frio da noite e sentiu aquele vento gostoso. Os jardins estavam lindos, iluminados pela luz da lua. Ela devia estar ali a uns cinco minutos apenas quando ouviu uma voz atrás de si:

- Você não deveria estar aqui, mocinha.

Ela se virou assustada e deu de cara com nada mais nada menos do que um Sirius saindo debaixo da capa de invisibilidade de Tiago, meio ofegante.

- Te digo o mesmo, Black! O que está fazendo aqui? – quis saber ela.

- Vim ver as estrelas. – disse ele conciso.

- Então a melhor vista delas é na torre norte, não nesta aqui.

- É, mas... eu ti vi no ma... – Sirius parou de falar rapidamente.

- Ahn? Bom, não posso te privar de ficar aqui, certo? Então... – e voltou a encarar os jardins.

- Você está melhor? – perguntou ele se juntando a ela na mureta onde ela estava encostada.

- Sim! Essas coisas acontecem, às vezes, naquelas épocas do mês.

- Nossa, deve ser muito difícil.

- Pois é. Mas a gente acaba acostumando. – disse ela se apoiando na mureta para olhar o movimento do vento das plantas dos jardins. - Ah, foi mal pelo vômito. Eu nem sei o que dizer.

- Deixa disso. Acontece, às vezes, eu acho... – disse ele meio distraído olhando para as estrelas. – Mas então eu queria te falar uma coisa.

- O que? – disse ela cruzando os braços e se apertando contra o frio, afinal somente de robe, o vento gelava o corpo.

Sirius percebeu que ela se contraía e disse:

- Você está com frio?

- Ah, bem... só um pouco. – disse ela quase tremendo de frio.

Sirius tirou a jaqueta azul escuro e depositou sobre os ombros dela. Annabelle sentiu o peso da jaqueta e das mãos de Sirius. Talvez ele tenha ficado uns instantes ali e rapidamente ela já estava aquecida.

Ele saiu de trás dela e se apoiou na mureta ao seu lado.

- Então – começou ele fitando a paisagem. - eu queria te dizer se você não gostaria de ir ao baile de inverno comigo.

Annabelle olhou para ele meio rindo.

- Você não está falando sério, está?

- Claro que estou! – disse ele sorrindo também.

- Sirius, me responde uma coisa: com quem você saiu ontem? – disse ela colocando uma mão na cintura.

Ele passou a mão nos cabelos desviando o olhar para o outro lado do jardim.

- Tá vendo o meu lado?

- Tá, mas...

- Olha, você talvez até queria me levar ao baile, mas eu sei que vai dar um jeito de sumir e dar uma escapulida pra ficar com qualquer outra menina, que seja mais fácil do que tirar doce de criança e eu que vou pagar o pato. Não estou certa?

Sirius fez uma cara de realmente magoado.

- Poxa Anna! Não vou fazer isso dessa vez! É sério! Te considero pra caramba sabe? – do nada, Sirius começou a ser mais sincero do que esperava ser.

- Black, eu estou numa fase na minha vida que não quero mais ficar de rolinhos incertos que não levam a lugar nenhum sem ser decepções.

- Mas você não vai me dar mais nenhuma chance? – disse ele com uma expressão triste.

- Você quer mesmo uma chance? – disse ela levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Claro que quero! – disse ele exaltando-se.

- Então está bem. Mas tem uma condição. Importantíssima! Você não vai poder sair com ninguém até o dia do baile, tipo nem cair em qualquer tipo de tentação que seja, até um dia depois do baile.

Sirius pareceu pensar um pouco e disse:

- Fechado!

- Você conseguiu entender mesmo o que eu estou sugerindo? É um mês até o baile, hein?

- Eu sei! Eu entendi. Mas sabe – ele puxou-a para perto com a mão. – acho que devíamos fechar esse negócio de um jeito diferente.

Ela fechou a boca dele com o dedo indicador e o empurrou.

- Você não acha que está abusando, não?

- Está bem... desculpa. – disse ele, mas invés de solta-la ele a enlaçou com o outro braço.

Annabelle colocou suas mãos no peito de Sirius para impedir maiores aproximações. Porém, a sensação do peito de Sirius...

_Oh Merlin! Põe esse corpo perfeito em cima do meu agora!_

Os dois se olharam e deram um sorriso, e Sirius a largou. Já era tarde, então Sirius acompanhou-a até a ala hospitalar e para não ser pego pegou um atalho escondido por trás da parede.

Estava quase saindo do corredor escondido para o visível quando ouviu vozes.

- Como vamos pega-la? – falou uma voz masculina meio esganiçada.

- Eu não sei ainda. Já pensei em mil possibilidades e ainda não consegui uma infalível. – agora era outra voz masculina, mas mais grossa.

- Você não está mesmo se esforçando, não é Snape? – falou uma voz feminina que Sirius reconheceu na hora: sua querida prima Belatrix.

- Cala a boca! – disse Snape se exaltando um pouco. - Se não fizermos isso certo na primeira vez, quantas vezes mais você acha que poderemos tentar sem ninguém suspeitar de nós?

- Eles não vão ter nenhuma prova que foi algum de nós. – disse Belatrix num sussurro nervoso.

Sirius se mexeu para mais perto da parede afim de escutar melhor e acabou fazendo uns ruídos.

- Certo. – disse a primeira voz que só poderia ser Lúcio Malfoy. – Vamos voltar antes que apareça alguém. Parece até que as paredes ouvem.

Os três pareceram andar para a direita e Sirius esperou uns dez minutos até não escutar mais nada e se sentir seguro para sair. Correu o mais silenciosamente que pode até seu quarto.

Pretendia acordar os marotos e conta-los o que acabara de presenciar, mas todos estavam num sono acirrado quando ele chegou. Por isso, resolveu esperar até amanhã de manhã quando todos estariam mais atentos a sua história.

* * *

Lílian acordou com um barulho no dossel ao lado do seu.

- Belle? – disse ela sonolenta.

- Oi? – respondeu uma voz do outro lado da cortina.

- Você não deveria estar na ala hospitalar? – falou ela se levantando e indo até onde a outra estava.

- Não. Já fui liberada. Você anda não está pronta?! – exclamou Annabelle.

- Não. Por quê? – disse Lílian aborrecida bocejando.

- Hoje é dia de Quadribol!! Se veste logo para podermos descer e tomar café, por favor? – falou Anna com certa urgência.

Lílian colocou um blusão de moletom com as cores da Grifinória e um jeans. Arrumou os cabelos o melhor que pode e se juntou a Annabelle que já estava ansiosíssima na sala comunal.

- Pô! Que demora hein?! – reclamou a amiga.

As duas sentaram-se na muvuca de jogadores e torcedores calorosos. Claro que Lílian só estava lá para acompanhar Anna, como sempre. Não era assim uma super fã de Quadribol. Gostava de assistir os jogos como qualquer um, mas não era essencial na sua vida.

A maior parte dos jogadores cantava hinos falando mal do time adversário e o resto tentava engolir algo do café da manhã.

- Anna! – gritou Tiago quando a avistou. – Vem sentar aqui! – disse ele batendo a mão do seu lado.

Anna olhou para Lílian, que fez uma cara feia transmitindo "nem pensar". Então a amiga pegou na mão dela e a sentou do seu lado sem nem mesmo pedir sua opinião. Lílian se distraiu um pouco depois e até esqueceu que estava a um metro de Tiago Potter.

- Boa sorte, Bellinha! – disse Lílian abraçando a amiga.

- Lily! Já falei que é pra desejar merda! Daí funciona! – disse ela com cara de zangada, mas ainda sorrindo.

- Desculpe! – disse Lily sorrindo.

Ao caminho do vestiário, Annabelle ao lado de Sirius viu uma coisa que não estava nos planos de nenhum grifinório daquele time: Régulo Black fora chamado para jogar. Isso significava encrenca, apesar dele ser o apanhador do jogo os dois irmãos não iam deixam barato um para o outro. Tiago sabia que Régulo era um bom jogador, sabia que ia ter trabalho. Quando já estavam todos trocados, Tiago resolveu fazer seu discurso:

- Eu sei que Régulo Black vai jogar, mas podem deixar que eu vou ser melhor que ele.

Dito isso todos aplaudiram e soltaram vivas. Era somente isso que precisava ter sido falado. Tiago chegou para Annabelle meio reservadamente, apesar de Sirius estar ali do lado:

- Eles vão te atacar com tudo que puderem, porque sabem que você é a artilheira mais forte do time. Então cuidado!

Ela acenou afirmativamente e ele se distanciou. Sirius deu um grande sorriso para Annabelle e sussurrou em seu ouvido: "Eu te protejo, pode deixar!"

Um arrepio desceu seu coluna vertebral. Ela tentou retribuir o sorriso, mas ficou meio paralisada.

Eles saíram para o campo e avistaram os adversários vestidos de verde e prata virem do outro lado do campo. Encontraram-se no meio do campo.

- Apertem as mãos! – falou a juíza autoritária.

O apito soou.

Vassouras no ar.

- Vocês estão vendo que dois irmãos vão jogar em times adversários!! Isso vai dar uma briga e tanto! Se preparem grifinórios e sonserinos! – falou o comentarista Jason Finch-Fletchley animado.

"A Grifinória sai com tudo e Ângela Spinett marca. A cara de Marcos Flint não é muito boa. Belatrix recupera a goles e ui! Sirius acerta um balaço nela que deixa cair a goles na mão de Annabelle. Ela arremessa e... quase! David McLaggen não chega a tempo de pegar o passe. Por pouco! Lançamento espetacular!"

O jogo foi seguindo acirrado. Sonserina marcou dois gols seguidos, o que pressionou a Grifinória a marcar também. Quando estava 90 Grifinória, 50 Sonserina, eles começaram a ficar um tanto mais violentos do que sempre eram.

Macnair disparava balaços rapidamente e em todas as direções, não importando se isso levaria a faltas. Pois então, tudo aconteceu muito rápido.

Annabelle passou a goles para Spinett e levou um balaço na testa, o que a fez girar três vezes no ar. Ela escorregou da vassoura e ficou segurando apenas com uma mão. Estrelas mil apareciam na frente dos seus olhos.

- Anna! – ela ouviu a voz de Tiago ao longe, apesar de não conseguir distinguir de onde.

Ovação da arquibancada.

Quando parecia que ia se recuperar, outro balaço a acertou nas costelas. Uma dor fulminante, provavelmente uma costela quebrara a fez largar a única mão segura. Soou o apito, a juíza agitou a varinha e fez Annabelle planar até o chão. Mais uma falta.

Ela conseguiu abrir os olhos quando estava no chão. Sirius acabara de tacar um balaço na direção de um sonserino qualquer. Parecia que ele acenara para ela, meio que em retribuição.

Quando já saia do campo, carregada por Madame Pomfrey, ou ela imaginava assim, ouviu um apito de que o jogo acabara.

* * *

Bom é isso gente!

O proximo capitulo já ta quase saindo quentinho do forno!

bjinhus

Ci


	5. Amores Atrapalhados

**- Capítulo 5 -**

**...Amores Atrapalhados...**"Eu quero te roubar prá mim

* * *

Eu que não sei pedir nada

Meu caminho é meio perdido

Mas que perder seja o melhor destino

(trecho de 'Encostar na tua', by Ana Carolina)

* * *

Mais uma vez, Annabelle abriu seus olhos e reconheceu o teto da ala hospitalar.

- Nem parece que eu estava aqui ontem! – exclamou ela irônica.

- Pois é! Você tem que parar de se machucar tanto! – exclamou Lily ao lado da sua cama.

- Ai Lily... – falou ela num suspiro.

- O que houve? – falou a amiga com carinho.

- Quem ganhou? – ansiou Annabelle.

- Você quer mesmo saber?

- Sim! Por favor!

- Nós! – disse Lily sorrindo.

- Pô Li! Você me assustou agora! – disse ela aliviada.

A outra só sorriu e apagou-o no instante em que viu que Tiago Potter entrava na ala hospitalar.

- Ahn... eu vou indo. Depois eu volto.

- Não se preocupe, Evans. Eu não vou ficar muito. Só vim ver minha artilheira e já vou embora.

- Eu preciso mesmo falar com você, Lily. Um assunto sério. – Anna lançou um olhar que realmente significava um assunto sério.

- Ok. Eu espero. – Lílian se sentou num banquinho ao lado da cama de Anna.

- Você está melhor? – perguntou Tiago.

- Claro! Agora me conta o que aconteceu! – disse ela rápida. – Antes que Madame Pomfrey tire vocês daqui.

- Bem, você caiu lá. Almofadinhas meteu outro balaço na Belatrix que deve ter tido um traumatismo craniano. Ela saiu daqui a algumas horas. – Anna reparou que já devia ser umas 9h da noite. – Depois que ela saiu, Almofadinhas quase ficou só rebatendo balaços com o Flint. Aí, não demorou muito, Black avistou o pomo só que eu estava mais perto e cheguei primeiro nele. Simples. Fácil.

- É, mas você se esqueceu que Black quase agarrou sua perna e emparelhou com você até que por alguma razão que não deu para nós, espectadores, vermos ele recuou.

- É é. Deu pra entender, não deu Anna?

Ela riu e Tiago se despediu dela com um beijo no rosto e um sussurro:

- Almofadinhas mandou melhoras também. – depois quase no pé da cama falou normalmente – Mas achamos que a Madame Pomfrey ia nos expulsar.

- Tudo... tudo bem. – gaguejou ela.

Ele saiu e Lílian perguntou o que tinha sido aquilo.

- Bem... – ela não pode continuar, a enfermeira se aproximava.

- Já está ficando tarde! A senhorita Evans, por favor, vá para seu dormitório e deixe minha paciente ter um pouco de paz.

- Ah Madame Pomfrey! Só mais uns minutos! Desde ontem que não falo com ela e tenho assuntos muito importantes pra tratar com a Lílian.

A enfermeira amarrou a cara, mas permitiu, exclamando "Adolescentes!" ao sair.

- _Abaffiato!_ Eu sei que não é nada tão sério assim – disse Anna vendo a cara assustada de Lílian quando ela lançou o feitiço. – Mas não quero que ninguém ouça mesmo.

- Tudo bem. O que é?

- Lily, chuchu. – disse ela suspirando e olhando para o teto.

- O que foi Anninha? – Lílian segurou na mão da amiga que apertou com força.

- Eu... estou apaixonada. – disse ela desabafando.

- Sério?! – disse Lílian mais feliz com a notícia que não tinha nada a ver com drástica. – Por quem?

- O pior ser da face da Terra para se apaixonar. – Anna agora segurava um choro.

- Potter! – Lílian soltou a mão dela rapidamente.

- Não! – falou ela revoltada. – Quando você vai aprender que o Tiago é meu irmão não consangüíneo?

- Desculpa. – disse Lílian reconhecidamente envergonhada.

- Tudo bem. Mas eu estava mesmo falando de Sirius Black!

- Ah não. – disse Lílian encolhendo os ombros. – Um maroto, Anna?

- É! Ta vendo o meu problema!?

Lílian acenou com a cabeça.

- Mas como isso aconteceu? Quando?

- Na noite antes do jogo, eu estava numa torre qualquer e ele veio se encontrar comigo. Não sei como me achou, mas apareceu lá. E daí, simplesmente aconteceu. Ele estava tão perfeito naquele ar frio! Meu Merlin... e daí fizemos um pacto.

- Nossa, que susto! Pensei que você ia dizer que fizeram amor! Mas que pacto?

- Ai Lily! Que viagem! O pacto era que eu iria ao baile com ele, se e somente se, ele conseguisse fazer você e o Tiago irem ao baile juntos.

- O QUE?

Anna riu. – Eu estava só brincando. Não. É muito pior que isso. Muito mais impossível.

- Ha ha. O que é?

- Ele prometeu não sair com nenhuma menina até o dia do baile, quando finalmente sairá comigo, sua recompensa. – falou ela roboticamente.

Lílian levantou as sobrancelhas. – Boa sorte, minha amiga.

* * *

- Ok, eu cheguei à conclusão que eles vão pra Atlantis pelo seu poder antigo, quero dizer somente um lugar onde um ritual de magia não poderia dar muito errado com tanta magia que tem naquele lugar. – explicou Remo depois de cansado de ler o mesmo livro varias vezes.

- Ótimo. Já sabemos o porquê. Agora o mais importante: onde? – disse Sirius se esticando numa poltrona ao lado de Remo.

- Pois é. Não tem nada na biblioteca. Já revirei tudo! Até a seção proibida. Só conseguem dizer que a cidade está perdida! Pô, isso eu já sei! – falou Lupin revoltado.

- Vocês não acham que deveríamos contar para o Dumbledore? – perguntou Rabicho.

- Não. – falaram Sirius e Tiago ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu até acho que ele nos ajudaria, num mundo perfeito talvez. – opinou Remo.

- Mas como não é, eu acredito que mesmo que ele acredite em nós, simplesmente não vai deixar a gente correr esses riscos. – explicou Tiago.

Pedro resmungou algo inaudível e virou-se para tentar começar o dever de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

* * *

Quanto mais próximo o baile se tornava, mais as meninas ficavam nervosas. As conversas se resumiam a vestidos, meninos e sapatos.

- Ei, sabe o que eu ia te perguntar – começou Lily num café da manhã qualquer. – Você não vai, tipo, ficar espionando o Black pra ele não fazer nenhuma cagada?

Anna riu. – Não. – disse ela confiante. – E você sabe por quê?

Lílian balançou a cabeça, então Anna continuou. – Não vou fazer nada, porque ele tem medo que eu descubra de alguma coisa, portanto se ele fizer algo e não me contar, ele vai ficar com remorso e vai me contar. Ou pelo menos eu espero que ele faça isso. – Lílian fez uma cara de desgosto. – Ta eu sei que é muita presunção minha, mas não tem como eu ficar seguindo ele, não é? Eu estou pela primeira vez confiando nele. Se ele vai considerar isso ou não, aí já não é problema meu... quer dizer é, mas...

- Eu já entendi! – interrompeu Lílian.

* * *

Agora eles estavam tendo tantos deveres, que os marotos mal tinham tempo de pensar em alguma coisa sobre Atlantis.

- O que é que os professores acham?! Que férias servem para fazer dever? Caramba meu! Acho que ano passado não era esse abuso de deveres antes do Natal! – reclamava Annabelle enquanto nervosamente rabiscava seu trabalho de Transfiguração.

Quando cansara deste, ela pegou o próximo da enorme lista a sua frente. Pensou por um instante lendo as instruções e disse:

- O que você pôs sobre os... Lily?

Lílian estava em outro mundo. Encarava a janela, o céu lá fora, branco e pálido. Perdida em pensamentos, foi interrompida por uma Annabelle estalando dedos na frente do seu rosto.

- O que foi?? – disse ela meio mal-humorada.

- Terra para Lily! Volte para nós querida!

- Ha ha! Eu estou prestando atenção!

- Ah é claro que estava! Só que não era em mim, né? – falou Annabelle sentando-se mais perto de Lílian tentando enxergar exatamente o que a amiga encarava.

De repente se deu conta que os marotos estavam em sua linha de visão. Fez várias caretas para satirizar antes de começar:

- Você estava olhando tão fixamente para lá? – falou ela apontando na direção da roda dos quatro.

- Sim, por quê?

- Como assim por quê?! Você estava encarando os marotos?! Ou seria melhor dizer um maroto?

- Cala a boca, Anna. Eu estava olhando lá fora. Nada a ver! – infelizmente por mais que isso fosse verdade, Lílian começara a ficar corada.

- Você está ficando vermelha!!

- Por favor, vamos mudar de assunto!

- Está bem. Por que eu estou cheia de trabalhos e você está enrolando no mesmo há uma hora e aparente não tem mais nada pra fazer?

- Porque eu não deixo acumular, oras bolas!

- Simples assim?

- Simples assim! Agora você precisava de ajuda?

- Ok. Eu odeio isso! – falou Anna encarando Lílian.

- Isso o quê? – perguntou Lily confusa.

- Eu estou definitivamente trocando de assunto outra vez!

- Ok... – disse Lily meio assustada.

- Eu quero romance! Quem eles pensam que são? Você não acha que os homens são uns grosseirões, Li?

- Ah! Isso! Bem...

- Você é feliz? Quer dizer, você vê Gideão pouquíssimo e mesmo assim ele faz coisas legais quando vocês se encontram, né?

- Claro que sim! Ele é muito... – Lílian não continuou a frase.

- Mas... ele faz você sorrir só porque ele está sorrindo? Quero dizer, o sorriso dele é tão lindo que você simplesmente sorri também... – falou Annabelle apaixonadamente.

- Ahn... – Lily não sabia o que responder.

- E depois, ele faz os pêlos do seu pescoço ficarem arrepiados? E você fica vermelha quando ele te elogia? E quando ele te toca... você simplesmente se perde num abraço dele?

Lily abria e fechava a boca sem sair nenhum som. Nada disso acontecia com ela. Será que tinha algo de errado? Há algum tempo que vinha sentindo isso... esse vazio relacionado a Gideão.

- Por que você está com Gideão? – perguntou Anna pressionando.

- Porque... eu me sinto segura! – disse Lily meio surpresa de estar respondendo - Eu não acredito que ele possa alguma vez machucar meus sentimentos... – as palavras saíam tão sinceras...

- Mas Lily... – disse Anna cuidadosamente para não assustar muito a guria – Esse medo, essa agonia de sentir que seu par pode te deixar e isso te sufoca e você não pode nem imaginar ele partir... bem... isso é que é a paixão!

Lílian piscava meio perplexa. Perguntas como "Será?" passavam por sua cabeça.

_Teria eu me deixado levar só por segurança? Ou seria simplesmente para poder responder ao Potter que não precisava dele?_ Esses pensamentos fervilhavam na cabeça da ruiva.

- Por que de todas essas perguntas afinal? – disse ela meio brava.

- Nada, Lily querida. Foi meio que um desabafo mesmo. Sabe? Eu não acho que ficar perdendo tanto tempo com as pessoas erradas seja o caminho. É claro que você tem que errar antes de acertar, mas vai perceber logo de cara se é o certo ou não, não acha?

Porém, Lily já havia deixado de escutá-la muito antes de terminar o desabafo.

- Eu vou sair, pra pensar. Já volto! – falou ela sucintamente.

- Claro, Lily! Vai lá. – disse Anna com um sorrisinho. E depois que Lily já havia partido e ela continuava a encarar o quadro da mulher-gorda fechado continuou: - Vai, vai perceber que o seu homem está muito mais perto do que você imagina!

Lily correu até o lago quase sem tomar fôlego.

Por que se enganara a tanto tempo? Por que achara que seria mais fácil viver sua vida sem amar ninguém? Sim... não amava Gideão. Não podia! Começou a chorar e soluçar. Não podia continuar com aquilo. Estava enganando não só a ela... _Coitado_. Ela queria poder chorar, mas também não era isso. Não conseguia nem ter vontade de chorar.

_Como posso estar prestes a terminar um relacionamento e nem pesar o que estou sentindo? Eu sou mesmo tão frívola?_

Pegou um pedaço de papel e escreveu um recado rápido. Correu até o corujal num trote desesperado, seu coração enlouquecido...

Plof!

- Ai! – gritou Lily.

Entrara tão afobadamente no corujal que trombou com a pessoa que estava saindo. Ela caiu no chão e a pessoa que ela bateu lhe estendeu a mão para ajuda-la a levantar. Aceitou ainda confusa com o acontecido. Então ela ouviu:

- Eita, Evans! Não olha por onde anda não?

- Tiago!

- O que houve com você? Acho que a batida foi mais forte do que eu imaginava... ta até me chamando pelo primeiro nome.

- Ai... quer dizer, Potter! O que você está fazendo aqui? Um instante atrás você estava na sala comunal!

- Anda reparando em mim, é? – disse ele com um sorriso maroto no canto da boca.

- Não! – se adiantou Lílian ficando de bochechas rosadas. – Claro que não!

- Sei, sei. Bom, eu estou no meu direito de vir até o corujal, sabe? – disse Tiago com cara de óbvio.

- Ok, ok. Agora me dá licença. Preciso mandar minha carta!

Tiago lhe deu passagem como os cavalheiros de antigamente, estendendo as mãos e fazendo uma reverência. Lílian ficou púrpura de novo, mas ficou séria e passou reto. Estendeu seu braço e sua corujinha azul petróleo pousou nele. Ela fez um carinho em sua cabeça e ela piou baixinho.

- Vai Sami! Boa sorte! – falou encorajando a coruja. Piou um agradecimento e voou pela janela próxima.

- Que lindo nome! – Tiago continuava ali, apoiado no batente da porta.

- Por que você ainda está aqui? – disse Lily começando a ficar nervosa.

- A cartinha é pro seu "namorado"? – falou Tiago ironizando a última parte. Lílian respirou e revirou os olhos.

- Sabe... não é mesmo da sua conta.

- O que aconteceu? Ele não é mais seu namorado? – disse Tiago se segurando pra não parecer ansioso.

- Se liga, Potter. Isso não é da _sua_ conta!

Tiago, contendo um sorriso nos lábios, levantou a sobrancelha e disse:

- Você ta terminando com ele por _carta_?

_Como é que ele adivinha tanta coisa? Será que ele é Legilimente? Nãããooo..._ pensou Lily.

Ela saiu de lá o mais rápido que pode, antes que ele dissesse mais qualquer coisa que a fizesse entregar o que era realmente aquela carta, apesar dele já ter descoberto.

* * *

Lílian havia plantado uma sementinha não muito bem vinda na cabeça de Annabelle: "Como você terá certeza que ele não vai te trair até o baile?". Em sua cabeça, ela achava que não ia ter problema nenhum, quando o que ela oferecera a ele era sua máxima confiança, sendo assim, não poderia ser quebrada. Mas, ainda, considerando-o, será que ele tinha tanta força de vontade assim?

Aquilo estava, definitivamente, consumindo-a. Por isso, na quinta-feira, quando ela não conseguia mais resistir o impulso de simplesmente lançar o Feitiço das Pernas Presas em Sirius para poder prevenir qualquer que fosse a situação, ela resolveu grudar nele mais que qualquer goma de mascar da Zonko's.

Mas obviamente ele não poderia perceber que algo assim estava acontecendo. E a espionagem de Annabelle era uma das piores. Não dava nem pra disfarçar um pouquinho. Ela o seguia num raio de dez metros e escondia o próprio rosto atrás de livros e revistas.

Quando ela tinha sua amiga Lílian para ajudar, e não rir da cara dela como ela sempre começava, as coisas ficavam mais interessantes, pois as duas conseguiam tirar conclusões fantásticas sobre o que as conversas de Sirius com qualquer pessoa que fosse poderia significar.

- Explica para mim, de novo, por que a conversa que ele está tendo agora com aquela vaca sem alma não pode ser nada mais do que um simples papo inocente?

- Primeiro de tudo, aquela não é uma vaca sem alma e sim a sua companheira de classe Candice. Segundo porque eu a vi com um menino da Lufa-lufa, ontem mesmo.

- Isso então quer dizer que ela não é uma reque?

- Não. Na verdade, não quer dizer nada.

_Lílian ultimamente estava dizendo muitas coisas incoerentes._

- Então voltando aquele assunto de sempre...

- Ah! Olha só a hora! Temos que correr que a aula é de poções!

Anna amarrou a cara. Daria tempo suficiente para chegar lá em 5 minutos.

_Fugindo da pergunta mais uma vez, hein Lílian Evans?_

* * *

- Eu ainda não acredito que você está seguindo com isso! – falou Tiago num sussurro para Sirius para que ninguém mais ouvisse.

- Eu sei, cara. O problema é que eu não estou mais agüentando! Sabe quem está dando em cima de mim agora?

- Quem?

- Aquela gostosona do sétimo ano da Corvinal!

- Wow! – disse Tiago paralisado.

- Eu sei!

- E o que você vai fazer?

- Eu não tenho a mínima idéia... Ei professor! – cumprimentou Sirius alegre ao ver que ele estava muito perto da bancada deles agora.

- Vocês dois parem de falar e façam o que está na lousa!

Ambos acenaram as cabeças e começar a pegar os ingredientes da mochila.

* * *

Tiago avistou Lílian pelo corredor e se lembrou de dois anos atrás quando fazia exatamente a mesma coisa que ia fazer agora:

_- Oi Lily!_

_- É Evans, Potter. – disse ela calmamente._

_- Está bem, Evans! – disse ele rendido. – Você quer ir no próximo final de semana a Hogsmead comigo?_

_- Ahn, deixa eu ver... – disse ela, por um momento, pensando. – Não. _

_- Ah Vamos!! Vai ser legal!_

_- Não, Potter. – disse impaciente._

_- Vai, Evans! É só uma vez e pronto._

_- Ta bom então! – falou ela com rosto de anjo._

_Tiago levou um puta susto. – Sério?_

_- Não! – falou ela dando uma risada escrachada._

_- Ah, Lílian Evans. Você é realmente má. – disse ele apertando os olhos._

_- Não, não sou. Você que não aceita um não como resposta._

_- Mas por que não? Eu não sou um cara legal? – disse ele chateado._

É claro que não é!_ Pensou ela._

_- Não! – falou ela brava._

_- Ah Lily, um dia você vai descobrir que você me ama._

_Lílian ficou vermelha de vergonha e o fez levitar e o pendurou no lustre da sala de aula._

- Li... quer dizer Evans! – disse Tiago alcançando Lílian no corredor.

- O que é, Potter?

- Eu queria saber se você já tem companhia para o baile? – disse Tiago conversando normalmente como se estivesse perguntando ingredientes de uma poção.

- Não, não tenho. – disse ela pragmática.

- Então, você... – disse Tiago fazendo uma pausa dramática pra ver se ia ter coragem de falar. – gostaria de ir ao baile comigo?

- Não, Potter.

- Por que não?

- Porque não vou ao baile. – disse ela continuando a andar e pensando que se fosse sincera ele largaria do pé dela mais rápido.

- Por quê? – disse Tiago assustando.

- Porque não vou poder ir. Tenho outro compromisso.

- Como você marca um compromisso bem no dia do baile de inverno?

- Não posso fazer nada ta! – disse ela virando-se para ele enfurecida.

- Evans, explica essa história direito. – disse ele segurando o braço dela.

- Potter, me solta. – disse ela falando calmamente.

Tiago a soltou e ficou esperando uma resposta. Ela voltou a andar, mas esperou que ele a acompanhasse.

- Pra você ver que eu não sou essa menina má que todo mundo acha que eu sou e já que você foi, eu diria, normal me convidando e não agressivo e ansioso, então eu vou te dar uma explicação.

Tiago ouvia tudo muito atento e ficou contente que ela percebera isso.

- Então, não vou poder ir ao baile, porque só consegui marcar para ver Gideão essa noite. Preciso conversar com ele, e como não posso estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo...

- Mas, espera. Deixa eu ver se eu entendi, você não vai ao baile com ninguém, nem com ele?

- Não. – respondeu ela concisa.

- Mas você vai ficar conversando com ele a noite inteira?

- Não sei... – disse ela impaciente.

- Não... nem me fala não quero ouvir o que vocês ficar fazendo! – disse Tiago pensando no fato.

- Ai, Potter...

- Então está bem. Obrigado por me explicar. – disse Tiago reconhecendo.

Lílian deu um meio sorriso para ele e os dois se distanciaram.

* * *

Tiago correu para a sala comunal, onde sabia que Annabelle estava estudando.

- Você é muito esperta mesmo! – chegou ele falando do lado dela.

- Oi, Tiago! Ahn... obrigada? – disse ela confusa.

- Você sabia que ela não iria ao baile.

- De quem você está falando?

- De quem mais pode ser?

- Ah ta. Bem eu não sabia, mas imaginei o que ela pretendia fazer.

- Pois é. Mas muito além disso, você sabia o que eu ia fazer!

- Como assim, Tiago? Eu não sei o que você vai fazer! – disse ela obviamente.

- É, mas eu tenho uma idéia! – disse ele balançando a cabeça positivamente.

- Tiago, você não está fazendo nenhum sentido. – disse ela balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Não tem problema. Você vai descobrir... depois. Não, talvez eu até precise da sua ajuda... é você será de grande ajuda! – disse ele vagamente.

- Você pode explicar?

- Hoje à noite. Quando todo mundo já terá ido dormir.

- Está bem. Agora, coisas mais importantes, você fez o dever de Transfiguração?

- Ahn... não! – disse ele encolhendo os ombros.

- Ninguém me ajuda também viu!

- Vai ver o Sirius fez! – ela levantou uma sobrancelha para ele. – Ta, isso é totalmente improvável. Mas talvez o Remo...

* * *

Tiago chegou cansado da última aula do dia e foi se jogar na primeira poltrona vazia e mais afastada do salão comunal.

- Eu fiquei pensando o dia inteiro. – começou ele quando os marotos se juntaram a eles.

- Nossa – brincou Sirius. – É melhor anotar que você fez isso senão pode esquecer como se faz.

- Está escutando isso? Eu to rindo muito por dentro. – disse ele sarcástico. – Voltando ao que realmente importa, você tem certeza que quer fazer isso? – falou ele se virando para Sirius.

- Do que você está falando? – perguntou Pedro.

- Pontas está falando de Almofadinhas ficar um mês sem ficar com nenhuma garota só para ficar com a Anna.

- Eu só quero dizer que, você realmente acha que ela é tão valiosa? Perder o entusiasmo da Janet é muita coisa! – disse Tiago.

- Eu sei que é. Mas do que você está falando? A conta final do seu mês também não está em superávit que eu saiba!

- Eu tenho uma guerra a ser vencida! Eu preciso me concentrar! – falou ele radiante.

- É só isso que a "Guerra dos Cem Anos contra a Evans" significa pra você? – disse Sirius muito sério agora.

O sorriso no rosto de Tiago desapareceu.

- Eu acho que ele, e eu me incluo nisso, só queremos saber se você está fazendo isso somente para Annabelle ser finalmente uma conquista, ou se você realmente tem sentimentos, entende? – falou Remo tentando acalmar as coisas.

- Ah, você também senhor Remo Aluado! – falou Sirius na defensiva. – Certo. Com quem o senhor vai ao baile? Sabe que até agora você nem deu um pito sobre isso?

Remo ficou escarlate. – Eu vou com a Fletwock.

- Quem? – perguntou Sirius.

- Ah... – suspirou Tiago. – Eu amo a tia dela. – ele falava com voz de sonhador.

- De quem vocês estão falando? – Sirius disse ainda perdido.

- Lisa Fletwock. Lufa- lufa. Quintanista. – descreveu Rabicho. – Sua tia é a famosa amazona dos cavalos invisíveis, Laurentia Fletwock. Gostosa. Esportista, portanto flexível. Odeia vassouras.

- O que? – exclamou Sirius. – Gostosa? Aluado vai sair com uma gostosa? O mundo está mesmo acabando!

- Muito bem, Aluado. Nós estamos mesmo orgulhosos de você! Mas agora você tem que nos contar como isso aconteceu!

- Eu estava na biblioteca...

- Na biblioteca? – falou Sirius chocado. – Eu acho que tenho que começar a ler...

Os outros riram e Remo continuou.

- Aí ela foi me pedir o livro que eu estava usando. E foi quando a gente começou a conversar e viu que tinha algumas coisas muito em comuns.

- O que? Ela também é lobisomem? – despertou Pedro.

- É, Rabicho. Claro! – falou Sirius descartando a opinião do menino. – Então... conta! Já rolou uns amassinhos?

- Almofadinhas! – revoltou-se Remo ainda mais vermelho. – Isso não importa...

- Ai meu Deus! Aconteceu! – riu Tiago. – Na biblioteca mesmo? Aquela Madame Pince consegue ser uma filha-da-puta as vezes. Nunca consegui nada naquela biblioteca!

- Não vou nem comentar. – falou Remo pondo um ponto final ao assunto. – Afinal, você vai mesmo continuar com essa história da Anna sem sacanagem?

- Ai gente! Como vocês são insistentes!

- Falou o maior deles!

- Rabicho, cala a boca. Senhor Fofoqueiro!

- Vocês dois, por favor!

- Aluado, o civilizado.

- Pontas, vai ver se eu estou na esquina!

- Ai, Almofadinhas! A gente só quer saber os seus planos! Temos amigos envolvidos, só isso.

- Está bem. Estou fazendo mesmo o meu possível sabe? Parece que quando você não quer, a tentação simplesmente é muito mais intensa! Garotas que _fingiam_ não ligar pra mim, agora vem me xavecar. Dá pra entender?

- Sério? O que aconteceu Black? Duas semanas de "cinco contra um" já foram muito pra você? - Nisso Annabelle passava pelos marotos para ir ao seu dormitório e escutou a última frase de Sirius. Ela não estava nada sensibilizada pela sentença dele.

- Da onde ela saiu? – disse Sirius após vê-la subir as escadas brava.

- O que é "cinco contra um"?

- Ai Rabicho! Quantos anos você tem mesmo? É o mesmo de dizer que você está socando uma. – respondeu Tiago.

Ele fez que não com a cabeça.

- Pontas, desculpe o nosso inculto amigo. – e Sirius fez o gesto de se masturbar.

* * *

- Quem ele pensa que é? – disse Annabelle ao bater a porta do quarto.

- O que aconteceu, Anna? – perguntou Lílian.

- Adivinha? O Sirius imbecil é muito idiota!

- Ahn... – disse ela concordando com a cabeça. Lílian continuava a arrumar seu material para o dia seguinte sem realmente dar muita importância a super descoberta de Annabelle.

- Eu não sei o que eu faço... agora eu estou realmente com medo que a minha idéia saia pela culatra.

- Ahn, com licença. – disse uma menina loira de pijama rosa que dormia ao lado esquerdo da cama de Lílian. – Posso dar minha opinião?

- Claro, Alice! – disse Anna sentando-se em sua própria cama.

- Por que você não faz um ciúme bobo nele?

- Como assim? – perguntou Lílian.

- Saia com outro garoto. Você vai ver o quanto ele vai ficar nervoso.

- Faz sentido, Anna! Boa Alice!

- E se ele simplesmente sair com alguém só pra se vingar do que eu fiz?

- Então você espera ele atingir a idade mental correspondente a você, porque isso seria bem infantil da parte dele. – falou Lílian.

Annabelle concordava com as duas. Mas aquilo a deixava mais insegura do que jamais havia estado antes. _Praga de menino bobo que só faz meu coração pular umas batidas._

* * *

Cinco dias haviam se passado muito tranqüilos. Annabelle ignorando a mera presença de Sirius bastava para reinar a paz.

Lílian achava tudo muito divertido. Numa tarde se juntou com Remo para caminhar lá fora. A neve estava fofa, mas dava para andar.

- Então, não querendo ser indiscreta, mas já sendo...

- Ah Lily! Você é quase tão ruim quanto os marotos!

- Ei! Não vale ofender!

- Não sei... é estranho porque ela as vezes parece afim e depois simplesmente não está.

- Não seria um freio seu?

Remo olhou sério para Lílian. – Você é definitivamente pior que os marotos!

- Eu estou falando sério!

Annabelle vinha logo atrás correndo para alcança-los.

- Oi! – chegou ela ofegante.

- Ainda fugindo do Black? – perguntou Lílian.

- Claro!

Remo riu. – Vocês são ridículos, sabia?

- Olha quem fala!

- O que você sabe que eu não sei, senhorita Lílian?

- Nada. Assuntos de Remo Lupin.

Annabelle se sentiu super excluída. Fazia tempo que os três dividiam todos os tipos de segredos, mas ultimamente estava meio por fora. Ela não continuou insistindo. Sabia que deveria ser um tanto quanto importante que ela não soubesse ou já teriam lhe contado. Mas então:

- Tem algo a ver com a sua avó, Remo? – disse ela preocupada.

Remo se sentiu muito mal com o que disse, mas sabia que era para o melhor. – Tem. Na verdade, ela está bem, mas está meio que fugindo do país por causa do Lorde Voldemort.

- Ai meu Merlin! Que horror! Droga, ele vem aí! Eu vou pras estufas falar com a Sprout e vejo vocês depois.

Ela se foi antes que Sirius chegasse perto.

- Ei! Aluado! – disse Sirius um pouco zangado.

- O que foi, Almofadinhas?

- Você e Lílian! Vocês estão sabendo alguma coisa se a Anna vai sair hoje com o McLaggen?

Remo fez que não com a cabeça, mas Lílian desviou o olhar.

- Diga-me o que você sabe! – exigiu Sirius.

- Eu não vou te falar nada, Black.

- Nossa! Quanta hostilidade!

- Como você é bobo. Pelo que eu sei da aposta de vocês, nada impede que ela saia com alguém.

Lílian se retirou para o castelo, deixando um Sirius boquiaberto e um Remo risonho.

- Você pediu por isso, você sabe né?

- É, eu sei.

* * *

Anna jantou ao lado do artilheiro e conversavam animadamente. Sirius olhava tudo com fúria de cão.

- Ei, Almofadinhas! Cuidado com esse garfo aí! – gritou Tiago. – Você vai furar o Rabicho!

Sirius percebeu que estava balançando o garfo violentamente muito perto de Pedro.

- Foi mal, Rabicho. Eu sou muito idiota mesmo, não é? – falou ele deprimido.

- Sai dessa, cara! Até parece que ela não está fazendo isso só pra te deixar com ciúmes!

- É, eu sei meu caro Pontas, mas o problema é que está dando certo!

- Se eu fosse você, na melhor das hipóteses, eu ficaria totalmente calmo quanto a isso, e fingiria que ela tem toda razão.

- Quem é você e o que você fez com o Aluado? – perguntou Sirius atônito.

- O que? Não precisa fazer essa cara também né? – disse Remo amarrando a cara.

- Desculpa, Aluado. Mas você dando conselhos amorosos é simplesmente... raro. – falou Tiago jogando as mãos para o alto.

* * *

Anna voltava para o salão comunal quando avistou Sirius ao pé da escada.

- Ei!

- Ola, Black. – disse ela com a voz cansada.

- Voltando do encontro?

- Sim. – disse ela com um sorriso. – Está com ciúmes?

- Não. – disse ele levantando a cabeça. – Quer dar uma volta?

- Claro, mas tem que ser rápido, já está quase na hora de recolher-se.

- Ah! Não se preocupe tanto! A gente tem isso! – ele tirou a capa de invisibilidade do bolso.

- Ok, então.

Eles andaram até o pátio e se sentaram no segundo banco mais perto do átrio.

- Então?

- Então o quê, Black?

- Como foi o seu encontro, oras bolas!

- Ah... foi legal.

Sirius levantou as sobrancelhas. – Anna, só legal? Fala logo! Quero saber como é estar num encontro com Annabelle Bittencourt!

- Ah meu! Normal... assim, ele não tinha muito papo sabe... a gente ficou falando de... ahn... quadribol e... quadribol! É foi isso! Se algum dia eu não quiser mais falar disso, por mais que isso seja difícil vai ser impossível escutar aquele menino.

- Que droga hein!

- Ah... – ponderou Anna. – Na verdade não! Tipo eu adoro discussões de Quadribol! Tipo ele ficou insistindo que o Holyhead Harpies tinha ganhado o Mundial de 66 e não o Chudlley Cannons. Daí eu disse que isso era impossível e ele falou que não!! Enfim...

- Tá então foi praticamente um "BateBalaço" com Annabelle Bitencourt e Mclaggen.

Anna riu.

* * *

N.A: Esse capitulo teve um finalzinho bem chulo, mas o proximo está sendo preparado com muito carinho viu? Espero que gostem...

* * *


End file.
